Becoming Uncle Bobby
by maxandkiz
Summary: It's Bobby's first time watching the Winchester boys for John and he's facing a daunting task; earning the boys trust. Dean-5 Sammy-1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby slumped into his favorite chair and ran a weary hand across his face. Glancing at the clock on the mantle he sighed in relief. It had been four hours since he had been made official babysitter. John and Joshua should be back any time now. He hoped.

Looking over at John's little boys asleep on the couch he couldn't help but smile. Those two were definitely growing on him although he didn't think they felt the same way. The older boy Dean tended to stay far away watching him with eyes far too old for a little tyke. In fact Dean didn't act like a child; he acted like a mini adult. And that was just plain wrong. But that wasn't the worst. What bothered Bobby the most was the not talking. Most kids Dean's age chattered about anything and everything all day long. But Dean stayed silent. Bobby had heard Dean say a few words usually about some milestone his little brother had accomplished. But those moments were few and far between. Most of the time the only person Dean conversed with was his brother and even then it was whispered. However even without words he'd made it very clear that he didn't trust Bobby.

Course the arguments with the kid's daddy didn't help matters any. In all fairness the majority of those battles had come about when Bobby attempted to talk John into leaving the hunting world and going back to his normal life for the sake of his children. There was nothing that made Winchester angrier faster than someone telling him how to raise his boys. In fact their last argument would have ended in a fistfight if it wasn't for Joshua. Hmm, no wonder Dean steered clear of him.

And then there was the little one, Sammy. He followed in his big brother's footsteps. Whatever Dean did, Sammy did. He was Dean's constant shadow already trying to be just like his big brother. But unlike his brother Sammy had no problems making his opinions known. Hell, half the town had probably heard the kid "expressing himself" as they say. Bobby just wished the youngest Winchester would learn a new word. No was getting old fast.

Shifting in his chair Bobby froze as the old springs creaked from the movement. Noticing that the two boys hadn't stirred, Bobby sent up a short prayer of thanks. He didn't think he was ready for round two of Winchesters vs. Singer. One round had been more than enough.

Settling into the chair Bobby thought back to that morning. John and Josh had spent most of the morning planning every aspect of the poltergeist job while the boys quietly played nearby. Then after a quick lunch, Josh began putting supplies in his truck while John took his boys in the living room to break the news. Dean had just nodded his head as his daddy explained that he was leaving for a little while. Sammy on the other hand had pitched one heck of a fit. John had attempted to calm the little boy down assuring him that daddy would be back soon. When that didn't have the desired effect John carefully pried Sammy's hands from around his neck and handed the screaming bundle to Bobby. Bobby held tight through the tantrum not releasing the boy until the sound of Josh's truck had faded away. Sammy had sat on the floor and hollered for his daddy until Bobby thought he'd go hoarse. It had been Dean who finally managed to calm his little brother down by dumping a small bucket of blocks out. The two had spent several hours playing with Dean pointing out the colors and letters on the blocks to his little brother.

And all was peaceful again until Bobby attempted to change Sammy's diaper. After chasing the little boy down, Bobby had once again been subjected to a Sammy tantrum. Sammy struggled to free himself as Bobby carried him to the couch. He hollered, hit, and kicked as he was set down and when he still couldn't escape he leaned down and bit the hand holding him. Instead of releasing him like Sammy wanted Bobby had done what John did every time Sammy bit; he swatted the little guy's diaper covered behind. Sammy screamed but stilled allowing Bobby to change him. And once again it was Dean to the rescue. He helped his little brother off the couch and hugged him before directing his attention to the toys on the floor. In minutes both boys were smiling as they built a tower of blocks.

Bobby had let the boys play until he noticed Sammy's head starting to nod. Announcing it was naptime he waited for the screaming to start. But he was spared the fight when Dean obediently walked over and lay down on the couch. Sammy of course followed climbing up on the couch and snuggling into his big brother's side. Bobby carefully placed a blue blanket over the now sleeping boys and set about cleaning up the toys.

Hearing a noise Bobby eagerly sat up only to be disappointed when it turned out to be a plane flying overhead. Taking a gulp of coffee Bobby wondered how the big boys were doing on their hunt. They had just gone into town to get rid of a little poltergeist problem one of Bobby's friends was having. Now that he thought about it, they should have been through and back long before now. Concerned Bobby stood and quietly walked into the kitchen grabbing the phone as he passed. Setting the phone on the table he began to dial his friend's number and stopped. Shaking his head he replaced the phone receiver mentally berating himself for the dire thoughts. They were probably just running late. After all it was John and Josh's first big hunt. Sure they had been on a few salt and burns over the last few months. But that had been with Bobby or Jim as their backup. They'd never worked a job alone until now. Bobby figured he'd give them another hour or two before he started making calls. Decision made he filled his mug with coffee and headed into the living room intent on enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. Hearing the phone ring he quickly snatched up the receiver. "Singer here. Josh, what's wrong? How bad? Okay I'll get the boys and. . .Alright, you need anything? Okay, keep me posted Josh."

Well shit! What was he going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- Well shit! What was he going to do now?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby slowly replaced the receiver and ran a hand across his face. The day had just gone to Hell in a hand basket. John had been badly injured and was on the way to the hospital. So much for a simple first hunt. Glancing at the sleeping boys Bobby frowned. _"Guess I'll be the babysitter a while longer." _He thought as he sat down at the kitchen table. Taking a swig of his coffee he mentally went over what needed to be done. He knew he'd have to tell the boys something but what? He couldn't give them all the information about their daddy. After all they were just little guys. Besides, if he told them their daddy was hurt, Dean would fight tooth and nail to go to John. And the last thing he needed was to have the kid run off to find his daddy. So telling them was out. He'd just pretend he didn't know anything. That way the boys wouldn't worry and he wouldn't have two upset kids on his hands. And anyway he didn't even know the extent of John's injuries. The man could be sent home tonight and then he would have upset the boys for nothing. No, it was definitely better for everyone if he didn't say anything yet. Decision made Bobby turned to the next order of business.

He was going to need to run into town to get supplies. "Shopping with two little boys. Great." He mumbled as he grabbed a notepad and pencil off the counter. Looking through the cabinets and refrigerator Bobby made a quick list of groceries before heading into the living room to check Sammy's bag. After a thorough search of both boys' bags and their room he added diapers, wipes, and baby shampoo to the list. He doubled checked everything making sure he'd included all the things they might need. Satisfied he set the pad on the counter away from curious little hands and walked outside. There was one more thing he needed to deal with.

At the hospital

Joshua paced the waiting room anxiously. John had been taken back over an hour ago and he hadn't heard anything yet on his friend's condition. Mentally going over the hunt for the third time he still couldn't pinpoint where they had gone wrong. It had started out so easily with the two canvassing the basement and the first floor of the building. Finding nothing out of the ordinary they had moved on to the second floor of the home. As soon as their feet hit the landing the EMF meter went berserk flashing and shrieking out loud beeps. The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion. A wind appeared from out of nowhere picking up and slinging objects at the hunters moments before both men were thrown into the far wall. Somehow John had managed to regain his footing and fire his shotgun into the whirling cloud. A high pitched scream echoed down the hall and the wind vanished as quickly as it came. John helped Josh up and the two grinned at the now silent meter. The men had just begun to relax a little when John was suddenly snatched up and thrown over the stair railing. Josh cringed recalling the bloody mess John had been when he finally made it to the man. Sitting down in the closest chair Josh prayed that John would make it out of this alright. There were two little boys who needed their daddy.

At the junkyard

Bobby reverently pulled the tarp back revealing the gleaming cherry red hood of the classic Mustang. Stepping back he took a moment to gaze at his wife's pride and joy. Memories of happier times swamped him and had him reaching for the tarp. He didn't think he could do this. There were way too many memories connected to the car and they all ended with the same one: his wife's death at his hands. Shaking his head to clear it Bobby quickly tucked that particular memory far away. He didn't have time to dwell on that now. He had two boys to take care of. Besides it wasn't like he had a choice. John had taken the keys to the Impala rendering it useless and there was no way Sammy's car seat would fit in his truck. Getting it out of the Impala was going to be challenge enough the way John had it rigged. "Looks like the idgit would have at least installed seat belts." Bobby grumbled as he opened the door to the Mustang. Settling into the driver's seat he quickly turned the key smiling as the engine roared to life. Putting the gear shift in drive he slowly made his way around to the front of the house.

At the hospital

Joshua glanced up as a doctor in crisp green scrubs stepped into the room. "Family of John Winchester?" the older man asked.

"Here!" Josh yelled jumping out of his chair and rushing over to the man. "How is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" he quizzed.

The doctor held up his hand to silence the anxious hunter. "I'm afraid Mr. Winchester's condition is very serious. He has several broken ribs one of which has punctured his left lung. There is also some internal bleeding. He needs immediate surgery to repair the lung and to stop the bleeding." The doctor explained.

"_Oh shit"_ Josh thought. _"This is bad."_

At the junkyard

"Alright boys, we need to go get a few things in town. So I want you two to be on your best behavior. Okay?" Bobby asked looking down at the Winchester boys. He watched as Dean glanced at the front door before turning to glare at Bobby with a WTF look that no five year old should even know. "I know Dean. But we have to get food for tonight and your da, I mean they aren't back yet." He told the boy. Receiving another death glare complete with crossed arms Bobby sighed racking his brain for the right way to explain things to the kid. Bobby held up the notepad to show Dean the list and then shook his head as the answer hit him. "How about if we leave a note telling them where we went? That sound good, Dean?"

Dean rubbed his chin and thought it over. Dean didn't want to leave the house. His daddy was sure to be home soon. But Daddy had told him to listen to Uncle Bobby. Glancing over at Sammy who was chewing on his teddy bear's ear made up Dean's mind for him. Sammy needed something to eat which meant they had to go with Uncle Bobby. Taking the bear out of his little brother's mouth, he looked at Bobby and nodded.

Bobby wanted to jump for joy when Dean nodded. Finally something was going right for a change. He hastily scribbled a note on the pad and made a show of placing it on the coffee table. Grabbing Sammy's diaper bag he took both boys and led them outside smiling as Dean perked up at the sight of the two classic cars side by side. "C'mon boys! You get to ride in style today." He said as he opened the back door of the Mustang. Dropping Sammy's hand Bobby set the diaper bag on the floorboard and turned just in time to see the giggling toddler run around the back of the car. Cursing under his breath he ordered Dean into the car and raced after Sammy. After quickly catching the youngest Winchester, Bobby carried him back to the car and promptly fastened the wiggling baby into his car seat. Bobby carefully shut the door and walked around to the driver's side smiling at how easy getting the boys into the car had been. Once inside he started the Mustang and put it in gear. "Sit back and enjoy the ride fellas" he announced as he began backing up. He had only gone a few feet when they felt a bump as they ran over something.

"Oh crap! What now?" Bobby thought as he threw the car in park and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- He had only gone a few feet when they felt a bump as they ran over something.

"Oh crap! What now?" Bobby thought as he threw the car in park and opened the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby frowned as he stared at the squashed teddy bear lying beside the car tire. Squatting down he took a good look at Sammy's teddy, the one he couldn't sleep without. Praying that he would be able to salvage the bear for the little guy Bobby reached under the car and carefully picked up the toy. He groaned as the bear's nearly severed head flopped to one side. There was no way he could fix this one. Hearing a startled gasp of surprise Bobby turned to find himself looking into Dean's shocked face.

Dean stared at his little brother's favorite toy for a moment before glaring up at Bobby.

"Thought I told you to stay in the car, boy." Bobby growled as he dropped the bear back on the ground.

Dean's only response was to cross his arms and continue to glare daggers at the man. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited to hear how the mechanic planned to fix the problem.

Bobby sighed in exasperation. The kid was just like his old man. "Look kid. I'm sorry about the bear." Bobby apologized. "I didn't know it was behind the car."

Dean gave a slight nod but arched an eyebrow conveying the question, "And?"

"Don't look at me like that kid." Bobby scolded as he stood up. "We'll get your brother a new bear in town. Okay? Problem solved. Sammy's only one; he'll never know the difference."

Dean's expression quickly went from anger to amusement unnerving the older man. Still smirking Dean leaned over and reverently picked up his brother's teddy bear. He slowly carried it over to the impala where he opened the door and carefully set the bear on the back seat. After shutting the door Dean walked back and climbed in the Mustang leaving a stunned Bobby standing alone.

At the hospital

Joshua paced back and forth in the surgical waiting room. It had been a couple of hours since John had been taken into surgery and so far he hadn't heard squat. Making another round of the room he wondered how Bobby and the boys were doing. He hoped his friend had had the good sense not to say anything about John's condition to Dean. He knew the kid was too much like his old man. Nothing, including Bobby, would stop him from reaching his dad's side once he heard what had happened. Seeing the door at the end of the room open and a doctor step out Josh quickly walked over bracing himself as he caught the doctor's expression.

At the store

Bobby pulled into the closest parking spot at the local K-Mart and shut off the engine. Turning in his seat to face the two youngest Winchesters he laid down the rules. "Alright boys, here's how it's gonna be. You two are going to hold my hand until we get inside and get a buggy. Then both of you will sit in the buggy and be good, quiet boys while we get the things we need. Understand?"

Dean nodded his acceptance at the hunter. Leaning over he expertly unfastened his little brother and helped him out of his car seat. Sliding out of the car he placed Sammy's hand into Bobby's before obediently taking the man's other hand. Together the three walked into the store.

Bobby made sure to drop Dean's hand when he grabbed a buggy. Setting the child seat out he scooped Sammy up and attempted to set the squirming boy into the seat. After several failed attempts to get the little boy's wiggling legs into the contraption, Bobby gave up and just set the wiggle worm into the buggy. He closed the child seat and then picked up Dean and easily placed him in the buggy beside his brother. Bobby took a deep breath and headed into the store.

At the hospital

Josh sank down in a nearby chair as the doctor's words floated through his mind. Relief flooded him as the realization that his friend was going to be alright hit him. Sure John would be laid up for a long time but he would recover and that was all that mattered. He thought about calling Bobby but decided to wait until after he'd seen John for himself. No need to disturb the little guys yet. Josh smirked as he pictured Bobby playing "Mr. Mom" to John's boys. He wondered if the kids had driven the gruff older man crazy yet. Dean and Sammy were sweet kids but they were definitely two little bundles of energy. They were sure to give Bobby a run for his money. Oh well, at least Bobby wouldn't have to worry about training for a while. Keeping those two powerhouses was a better workout than anything. He just hoped Bobby was up to it. Hearing John's name called Josh stood and headed for the door where a nurse was waiting for him. It was finally time to see his friend.

At the store

Bobby smiled as he placed the diapers in the buggy. Marking them off his list he pushed the buggy toward his next destination; the dreaded toy aisle. Eyeing the signs he ignored Sammy's squeals of excitement and focused on finding the teddy bears. Finally spotting the sign for stuffed animals he sped up and hurriedly turned down the aisle only to be confronted by hundreds of bears in every possible color and size. Needing help finding just the right bear he carefully scooped Dean up and set him on the floor. "Okay Dean. Let's find that brother of yours a new bear." He instructed as he took Dean's hand. The two carefully inspected every bear that even remotely resembled Sammy's before finally settling on one. The bear was almost identical to Sam's; the only difference being the color of the bow tie and the size. Grateful that they had been able to quickly find a replacement Bobby smiled at his helper. "How about we get you something, too? Would you like that Dean?" he asked.

Dean politely shook his head no as his daddy's words about not taking hand outs rung in his ears. He took one more, long look at the footballs before turning back to Bobby.

Bobby watched as Dean gazed longingly at the footballs. He knew Johnny had drilled it into the kid that they didn't take charity but the little guy needed something to do at the house until John came home. Scratching his chin he tried to think of a way to give Dean what he wanted without it being labeled charity by his dad. After a couple of minutes Bobby had the perfect solution. Smiled he leaned down and said, "You know the dogs have been getting into everything lately. Think they need something to safe to play with. How about grabbing a couple of those balls for them, Dean?"

Dean grinned at Bobby as he picked up a football and a soccer ball. Carrying both balls he gave the man a knowing nod as he turned and started back to the buggy. He suddenly dropped both balls as he stared in shock at the scene before him.

The sound of the balls hitting the floor had Bobby glancing down at Dean in alarm. Seeing the panicked look on the kid's face he turned and looked in the same direction. He didn't see anything amiss just their buggy… their very empty buggy. Sammy was gone!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- He didn't see anything amiss just their buggy… their very empty buggy. Sammy was gone!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby swiftly scanned both ends of the aisle looking for Sammy. He then sifted through the stuffed toys on the bottom shelf hoping the kid had just decided to play and seek. Finding no trace of the rambuctious little boy Bobby threw the balls into the buggy and scooped up Dean before heading out of the aisle. Bobby quickly pushed the buggy up the main aisle while glancing from side to side checking every aisle for the wayward Winchester. Spotting a store employee stacking shelves in the health and beauty aisle he careened the buggy into that aisle and up to the young woman. After setting Dean into the buggy and ordering him to stay put, Bobby walked up behind the young employee and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, can you help me?" Getting no response he frowned. Clearing his throat he loudly said, "Ma'am, I need some help finding my nephew." When the young woman still failed to acknowledge him, Bobby roughly tapped her on the shoulder.

Dean watched from the buggy as the woman jumped in fright and quickly spun around to face Bobby. Hearing her question his uncle he wondered why she talked so funny. A shaking rattle gained his attention and had him turning to look for the source of the noise only to be disappointed when he saw a couple pushing their baby in another buggy. Sighing he turned back around and was surprised to see Bobby moving his hands while he talked with the young employee. Fascinated he continued to watch as his uncle and the woman talked and gestured for a few more minutes before Bobby shook his head and started back to the buggy.

Bobby walked back to the buggy smiling when he noticed Dean staring at him in awe. "Wondering about the hand signs huh Dean. Britney can't hear so I was using sign language to talk to her. Maybe if you're good, I'll teach you some signs before bed, okay squirt?" he said ruffling the little boy's hair as quickly followed the store employee down the aisle. Reaching the customer service desk he stood and waited as Britney conveyed the problem to her manager who then walked over.

"Britney informed me that you have lost your small nephew. Can you describe him for me?" the manager asked as he picked up a notepad and pencil.

"Yeah, Sammy's a year old. He's wearing a blue Cookie Monster shirt and jeans. He's got brown hair and he's about this tall." Bobby described bending over to show Sammy's height.

"Thanks. I'll get his description out to all our employees." The manager informed him. "And don't worry. Britney and another employee are locking the doors so no one can take him out of the store. We'll find him."

Bobby and Dean stood and listened as Sammy's description was broadcast to the entire store. As the announcement ended Bobby began to walk away to start his own search for John's youngest. He had only gone two steps when the desk phone ringing stopped him in his tracks. Glancing over to the manager he waited anxiously to see if the call was about Sammy.

The manager hung up the phone and grinned at the worried man and boy before him. "We've found him!" he exclaimed. "Just follow me."

Bobby took a deep breath thankful that he wouldn't have to tell John that his youngest was missing. That was definitely one conversation he could do without. Following the store manager he tried to reign in the anger that was quickly replacing the fear. The kid had really scared the crap out of him. Noticing that they were walking through the lingerie section of the store Bobby tried and failed to stop the blush that crept up his cheeks. _"What in the world is the kid doing here?" _he thought as he pushed the buggy past racks of woman's unmentionables. Keeping his eyes focused straight ahead he quickened his step more than ready to be out of this particular part of the store.

The manager stopped next to the dressing room where another employee was waiting. The new person, an older lady smiled at Bobby and pointed to the open ladies dressing room. "He's in there." She simply said. Noticing Bobby's reluctance she giggled and added, "The dressing rooms are empty. It's safe for you to go in."

"Thank you ma'am" Bobby said tipping his hat. Scooping Dean up he carefully placed the little boy on the ground before taking his hand and walking into the dressing room. And there was Sammy; standing in the corner of the room making faces at himself in the mirror.

Seeing his big brother in the mirror Sammy happily waved. "Dean! Dean! Look!" he called as he made another face in the mirror. Giggling he clapped his hands at his great new game.

Bobby was across the room and beside the little rebel in two strides. Bending down he snatched Sammy up and delivered two swats to the youngster's backside. "Samuel Winchester, don't you ever do that again!" he scolded before enveloping the now squalling boy in a tight hug. "You scared me and your brother to death!"

Sammy reached up and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck. "I sor-rry" he cried laying his head on his uncle's shoulder.

Bobby carried Sammy out to the buggy and easily placed the little boy in the child seat and fastened the buckle. "It's okay Sammy." He soothed as he picked up Dean and set him in the buggy smiling as the older Winchester immediately made his way to the front of the buggy and threw his arms around his little brother. Bobby thanked the store employees for their help and swiftly made his way out of the woman's section. Heading up to the check out he stopped to pick up some coloring books and crayons for the boys. Seeing a book with a happy baby sitting on the floor with toilet paper strewn all around, he grinned and added it to his buggy. He needed something to read to the little guys. He thought if he had to hear The Three Little Pigs again he'd huff and puff and blow something down himself.

At the hospital

Joshua sat in the crappy hospital chair by John's bed and watched as a machine breathed for his good friend. The doctor had assured him that the vent was needed to give John's lung a chance to heal but the thing still gave Josh the creeps. It made his own throat ache to see a tube protruding from his friend's mouth and to hear the whoosh sound of the machine as it forced air into his lungs. But what freaked Josh out more than anything was how still John was. Joshua hadn't known John Winchester all that long but there was one thing that he knew about the man. He was never still. Some part of him was always in motion. Whether it was his fingers tapping or his leg bouncing he was continually doing something. It had driven Josh crazy in the past but now he longed for John to move just a little. Just enough to reassure him that his friend would be fine. Deciding he needed to get out of the room and take a break before he cracked, Josh took one last look at his friend and then slowly left the room.

At Bobby's house

After a quick and uneventful trip to the grocery store, Bobby and the boys made their way back to the house. Bobby unfastened Sammy from his seat and picked him up before taking Dean's hand and leading them up the stairs of the porch and into the house. He set Sammy on the floor and dumped the blocks out in front of the small boy. Once both boys were settled in he headed back to the car and began the task of carrying in the shopping bags. Bringing in the frozen food first he opened the fridge and carefully placed everything inside. Finally after four trips to the car, Bobby managed to haul the last bag into the house. Seeing the boys still quietly playing on the floor, he headed into the kitchen to start supper. The little guys had to be getting hungry by now. Pulling the pans and grease out of the cabinet, Bobby set about making a dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. He checked on the boys frequently as he cooked smiling as they happily played together. As soon as everything was ready he fixed a plate for the boys and himself. Knowing Sammy didn't have enough teeth for the corn Bobby grabbed a jar of baby food from the cabinet and set it on the table before going to get the boys.

After eating a bite at the cafeteria, Joshua headed back to John's room ready to renew his vigil. Spotting the pay phones he turned and walked over deciding to call Bobby. He picked up a phone and quickly dialed Bobby's number.

Hearing the phone ring Bobby left the table and walked over to snag the phone. "Singer here." He gruffly answered.

"Bobby, it's Josh. Just calling to check in." Josh told his friend.

Feeling Dean's stare Bobby smiled and said, "Oh hello Mr. Miller. Heard your old Chevy's been giving you trouble. How bad is it?"

"Mr. Miller? Chevy?" Joshua questioned. "Bobby have you lost your. . .Oh, I get it. Dean's listening?"

"That's right." Bobby agreed sneaking a glance towards the table to see Dean staring at him.

"Okay, here's the deal. They've got John on a vent for now to give his lung a chance to heal. And they're keeping him sedated while he's on it. The doc says he shouldn't be on the damn thing too long but he wasn't very clear on the details. Just kept saying wait and see. Guy must have been a circus ringmaster before he became a doc. Anyway, John's okay for now. How about the boys? How are they doing?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine here." Bobby replied. "Those pups are learning more every day. I'll have'em trained real soon."

"Sure you will." Josh laughed. "More like they'll have you trained."

"Not a chance" Bobby growled before joining in the laughter. "I gotta go. You take good care of that Chevy now. And call me when you think I can come check it out."

"You got it Mr. Mom." Josh teased. "Give the boys a hug for me and remember you're the grown up."

"Ha, ha." Bobby said. "Talk to you later, Miller." Hanging up the phone he walked back and sat down at the table. Picking up Sammy's spoon he dipped it in the baby food jar. After wiping off the excess he held it to Sammy's mouth. "Here Sammy. Eat up."

"No" Sammy replied closing his mouth.

"C'mon Sammy. It's good. See the baby on the jar is eating it." Bobby reasoned holding out the spoon again.

Sammy refused to open his mouth and turned his head away from the spoon every time Bobby attempted to feed him.

Bobby noticed that Dean was now watching his every move. _"Oh, I get it. The kid wants to see if I can handle his brother. Well, this is one test I'm definitely gonna pass." _He thought. Racking his brain he tried to think of a way to make the stubborn boy eat. After a few minutes, the light bulb went off and the perfect plan was born. Knowing he had to play this just right, he put the spoon back in front of Sammy and said, "You sure you don't want it, Sammy. It looks mighty good." Seeing Sammy turn away from the spoon once again Bobby smiled. "Okay, I'll eat it then." He said as he shoved the spoon in his mouth. Smiling at the surprised little boy he fought the urge to spit the disgusting slop back out. He quickly swallowed and smiled at the baby. "Mmmmm, that's really good." He lied dipping the spoon in the jar again before saying the word he knew would change Sammy's mind. "Mine" he declared as he slowly held the spoon up to his mouth.

Sammy glanced from the baby food jar to Bobby and back in surprise. Suddenly interested Sammy reached out for the spoon with both hands and yelled, "No mine!"

Winking at Dean Bobby looked at Sammy and asked, "You want some Sammy?"

"Mine!" Sammy hollered bouncing in his high chair. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Well okay. Guess you win." Bobby said as he carefully slid the spoon into Sammy's mouth. In minutes the jar was empty. Bobby grabbed a wet rag and cleaned Sammy's face and hands before picking the little boy up and setting him on the floor beside his brother. Taking the boys back into the living room he turned on the TV and VCR and put in a tape of cartoons John had recorded for the boys. Once he was sure they were taken care of he headed back to the kitchen to clean up knowing another big challenge was just ahead; bath time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- Once he was sure they were taken care of he headed back to the kitchen to clean up knowing another big challenge was just ahead; bath time.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"There you go, Sammy. All done." Bobby said as he set the little boy down on his freshly diapered behind. After cleaning up and putting away the changing supplies, Bobby walked down the hall to the bathroom. Leaning over he plugged the tub and started the water. He placed a Kmart bag on the closed toilet seat and grabbed the towels and washcloths that were hanging on a rack behind the door. Turning his attention back to the tub Bobby stuck his hand under the running water to make sure it wasn't too hot and then headed out of the room to get the boys.

Reaching the living room Bobby walked over and picked Sammy up before announcing, "Bath time boys!"

"Baf, baf, baf!" Sammy happily sing-songed down the hall. Seeing the tub of water he clapped his hands and began pulling on his shirt.

"Hang on there, Sammy. Let me help you with that." Bobby instructed as he turned the water off. Setting the little boy on his feet Bobby reached over to grab the child's shirt only to have his hands slapped away.

"No! Me!" Sammy hollered as he hit Bobby's hands. Snatching his shirt the youngest Winchester pulled and tugged with all his might but the shirt wouldn't budge. Frustrated Sammy stomped his little feet and yelled one of his daddy's favorite words, "Damn!"

"Samuel Winchester! Stop that right now!" Bobby ordered. Surprised to see the little boy comply the man softened his tone and said, "Do it like this." Placing the toddler's hands at the bottom of the shirt Bobby showed Sammy how to pull the shirt up as he carefully eased the back up and over the little boy's head.

Sammy giggled as he stared at the shirt in his hands. "Me do!" he proudly exclaimed holding the shirt up for his big brother to see.

"Good boy, Sammy. You did it!" Dean praised hugging his little brother. Glancing over his brother's shoulder at Bobby, Dean silently nodded his approval. Releasing Sammy he helped him take off his diaper and then led him to the edge of the tub. "Okay, little brother. Let Uncle Bobby put you in the tub." He instructed.

Sammy held his hands up to Bobby squealing in delight as his uncle lowered him into the bath water. Slapping the water with his hands he smiled and called, "Dean! 'Mon!"

"Alright Dean your turn." Bobby stated keeping his focus on the baby in the tub. When he didn't hear the rustling of clothes he glanced in Dean's direction to see mini John glaring back at him. _"Man, I feel sorry for the kid's teachers." _Bobby thought as he looked at the boy who stood with his arms crossed defiantly. Sighing he tried a different approach. "Dean, get in this tub now!" He commanded. The boy didn't even flinch. Bobby glanced back at Sammy who was happily splashing away. He didn't see what the big deal was. All the kid had to do was get undressed and. . . _"Oh"_ Bobby thought as the light bulb went off. "Okay Dean. I'll make a deal with you. You help me give Sammy his bath and then you can take one by yourself." Bobby offered grinning when Dean shook his head in agreement.

Between the two of them they made short work of bathing Sammy. Soon all that was left was the dreaded hair washing. "Dean, hand me that bag over there." Bobby said as he picked a plastic cup up off the floor. Taking the bag from the boy he quickly reached in and pulled out a rubber ducky. "Look here Sammy." He called out. "Here's a ducky for you."

Sammy reached out, took the duck, and threw it in the water. "Duck!" he squealed.

"Yeah, Sammy. And look. It's dirty. We need to wash it's hair. See?" Bobby asked pointing to the plastic tuft at the top of the duck's head.

"Wash!" Sammy yelled dunking the toy under the water.

"That's right Sammy. You wash the duck's hair." Bobby replied as he carefully rubbed shampoo in the toddler's hair. Once he was sure he had thoroughly washed the child's hair he filled the cup with water. "Okay, Sammy, you and the duck close your eyes so Dean can get all the shampoo out." he instructed laughing as the boy attempted to cover his eyes and the duck's. After making sure Sammy's eyes were closed, Bobby leaned the baby back a little and slowly poured water over his head until all the shampoo was gone. Grabbing a towel he quickly wiped the excess water off the baby's head and then lifted him out of the tub. Bobby quickly toweled Sammy dry before setting him on the floor and turning to Dean.

"Alright kiddo, what do you say we go ahead and wash your hair and then you can take your bath in peace? You don't have to get undressed. You can just lean over the edge of the tub." Bobby told him. "Okay?"

Dean stared suspiciously at Bobby for a few seconds before walking over to the tub and slowly leaning over.

Not wanting to give the little boy time to change his mind Bobby swiftly walked over and washed Dean's hair. He toweled the child's hair when he was finished and then scooped up Sammy and left the room.

At the hospital

Josh wearily walked out of John's room and headed for the stair well. Stepping inside he peered over the railing to see if anyone was on the stairs below. Seeing no one he flew down all five flights of stairs as the images of the hunt assaulted him. Stopping at the bottom he casually walked across the lobby and out the front doors. Scanning the area for the perfect spot to release his pent up energy, Josh spied a walking track on one side of the hospital. He hurriedly crossed the parking lot to the well lit dirt path. As his feet hit the dirt he glanced back at the hospital for a moment before racing around the track trying to outrun his memories.

At Bobby's place

Dean trudged into the living room and sat on the floor next to Sammy. Picking up a toy car he rolled it around the blocks that littered the floor.

Bobby sat and watched the boys play for a while after their baths. Seeing Dean start to yawn he closed the book in his lap and stood up. "Bed time boys." He said as he scooped Sammy up.

Sammy rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. "Bear! Bear!" he called.

Making a detour to the rocking chair Bobby reached into the plastic bag and pulled out the new bear and book. "Here's your bear, Sammy." He stated handing the toy to the toddler.

Sammy glanced at the stuffed animal for a second before throwing it on the ground. "No! Bear!" he whined.

Bending down Bobby picked up the discarded toy and tried again. "Bear's right here, Sammy."

Sammy hit the bear with his small fist. "No! Want bear!" he cried.

Bobby glanced down to see Dean once again watching him intently. Muttering to himself he set Sammy down and walked into the kitchen.

Dean watched in amusement as his daddy's friend attempted to pawn the new bear off on Sammy. Dean frowned as Bobby put Sammy down and walked out of the room. Curious about the man's actions Dean started for the kitchen stopping as Bobby reentered the room with his hands behind him.

Bobby squatted down in front of Sammy. "This what you're looking for champ?" he asked as he held out the toddler's old ratty bear.

"Bear!" Sammy exclaimed hugging the stuffed toy tightly.

Bobby smiled at the baby. Seeing Dean's confused expression he decided he needed to explain. "I cleaned it up and stitched it back together while you were in the bath. It still looks a mess but the stitches should hold for a while."

Dean stunned gaze drifted from his brother back to Bobby. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime kiddo" Bobby said ruffling the little boy's hair. "Come on. Let's get that brother of yours to bed. I've got a new book to read you two." Picking up Sammy he headed to the back only to be stopped by Sammy's cries of "Bear! Bear!"

"You've got bear, Sammy." Bobby said pointing to the toy in Sammy's hands.

"Bear!" Sammy hollered leaning over and reaching for the new bear that he'd tossed on the floor.

"This bear, Sammy?" Dean question picking up the new toy.

Sammy reached for the bear with one hand while he tightly held the old bear in the other. "Bear!"

"You can't have both Sammy." Dean reasoned. "Which one do you want? That bear or this one?"

Sammy hugged his old bear. "Bear!" he stated before reaching for the new bear once more. "Bear dada!"

Bobby groaned as Dean immediately handed over the toy. Sammy was a smart little tyke. Lord help John when the kid got older. Bobby readjusted his hold on the baby and then headed toward the bedroom.

Dean followed Bobby and Sammy into their bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

Recalling John's nightly routine with the boys, Bobby parked himself on the bed between the two boys and set the new book in his lap. Wrapping an arm around the toddler Bobby opened the book and began reading about the mother and her baby boy. Feeling Dean tense beside him he quickly finished and turned the page hoping for something different. Seeing the picture of the toddler playing with the toilet paper Bobby breathed a sigh of relief and began reading. He was halfway through the page when he noticed that Sammy was already asleep. Looking down and seeing Dean's tear-filled eyes Bobby started to close the book only to have Dean stop him. Throwing an arm around the small boy's shoulder Bobby nodded and read, _"I'll love you for forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." _

Dean listened to the story fingers ghosting over the pictures as Bobby read the story of a mother and her son. Tears streamed down Dean's face as the pictures brought up memories of his own mother. As Bobby finished reading the final page Dean climbed into his uncle's lap. Burying his face in the man's shirt Dean grieved for his mother.

Bobby sat silently hugging the little boy to him as the child let go of the emotions he'd kept locked up for months. He slowly rubbed circles in Dean's back as he cried. When Dean's breathing finally evened out in sleep, Bobby didn't have the heart to leave. Taking off his cap he set it on the night stand and slid down in the bed beside Sammy.

AN- The book is "Love You Forever" by Robert N. Munsch. My hat's off to anyone who can make it through the book without crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- Taking off his cap he set it on the night stand and slid down in the bed beside Sammy.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby awoke to something slapping him in the face. He opened his eyes squinting at the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. Noticing a pressure on his chest he looked down and smiled as he saw Dean's head resting on him. Feeling another slap he turned to find Sammy happily sitting beside him. "Morning Sammy" he ground out as he rubbed his stiff neck.

"O's!" Sammy squealed clapping his hands.

"Hungry huh?" Bobby whispered. "Alright, but you have to be quiet. Your brother's trying to sleep. Okay, Sammy?"

"Kay!" Sammy hollered. Grabbing his old bear the toddler held out his hands and shouted, "Dean!"

"Hey Sammy" Dean yawned wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Lifting his head he glanced up at Bobby in surprise. Feeling uncomfortable he quickly slid off the bed and reached for his little brother only to step back and wrinkle his nose.

"What's that look for Dean?" Bobby asked as he got off the bed and turned to pick up the youngest Winchester. Getting a whiff of the foul odor Bobby groaned. "Smells like someone needs their diaper changed." He said as he scooped the toddler up and swiftly walked out of the room. Laying the baby on the couch he turned to get Sammy's bag and found Dean already holding out the wipes for him. He quickly changed the little boy into a clean diaper, set him on the floor, and went into the kitchen to dispose of the mess and get breakfast fixed.

Dean poured Sammy's blocks out for him and then settled himself on the floor with a coloring book and crayons. He listened to his dad's friend puttering around the kitchen while he colored his picture and kept an eye on his little brother. He grinned as Sammy attempted to stack the blocks only to have them fall over every time. But that didn't seem to deter the youngest Winchester. No matter how many times the blocks crashed to the floor, Sammy just picked them back up and started again.

Bobby walked into the living room and scooped up Sammy before announcing, "Breakfast time boys!" Carrying the baby he made his way to the kitchen and settled his wiggling bundle into the high chair beside the table. Bobby set Sammy's plate of Cheerio's and his bottle on his tray and then reached over to pour Dean some chocolate milk. Once the boys were taken care of he dug into his own breakfast. "I need to work on that old car out back this morning and I could use a little help. What do you think? Wanna help this old man out?" Bobby asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Dean grinned up at Bobby as he thought about working with the man. Hearing a squeal of delight he glanced across the table to see his little brother placing his Cheerio's on the top of his bottle. "Sammy, stop playing and eat." He scolded before turning his attention back to Bobby. "What about Sammy? He can't stay in here by himself." He pointed out.

"I know. I thought we'd take Sammy's playpen out on the back porch after breakfast. That way we can work on the car and watch Sammy at the same time." Bobby explained. "So, how about it?"

"Okay" Dean replied stuffing the last of his cereal in his mouth. Grabbing his glass he quickly gulped down his milk and climbed off his chair. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He called as he raced out of the room.

"Slow down Dean. I've still got to get your brother ready." Bobby hollered. Looking over at the toddler he groaned. Cheerio's were scattered all over the floor, high chair, bear, and Sammy. Going over to the sink Bobby wet a rag and wrung it out before walking back and cleaning Sammy's face and hands and everywhere in between. "Good thing I didn't put your clothes on yet, squirt." He muttered as he scooped up the mess. Throwing the uneaten cereal away he reached down and picked the toddler up. "Let's go get dressed, Sammy. We have a lot to do today." He told the toddler as he headed to the back bedroom.

Dean hurriedly put on his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. Bending down to tie his shoes he crossed the laces and stuck one lace under the middle of the x his laces made and pulled the knot tight. Next he carefully made the bunny ears like his daddy had taught him. Sticking his tongue out in concentration Dean twisted the ears and threaded one under the other before pulling both ears. Smiling at his achievement he ran out the door nearly running into Bobby in his haste to reach the bathroom.

"Slow down, Dean!" Bobby admonished as he walked into the boys' room and set Sammy on the bed. Going to the dresser he pulled out the new overalls and green shirt he had bought the day before. Undoing the snaps Bobby sat down on the bed and reached for the toddler. In no time he had Sammy dressed in his new clothes. He just needed one more thing and Sammy would be ready to go. Picking up the little boy he set him on top of the dresser and placed the small cap on Sammy's head. "There you go kiddo. That'll keep the sun off you." He said as he lifted the baby once more and headed down the hall.

Dean bounced up and down as he eagerly waited for Bobby and Sammy to finish getting ready. He loved working on the impala with his daddy and couldn't wait to work with Bobby. _"Maybe Bobby will teach me something new so I can surprise daddy."_ He thought frowning as that reminded him that his dad wasn't back yet. Before he had time to wonder where his daddy might be Bobby and Sammy came in the room. Catching sight of his little brother's new outfit Dean raised a concerned eyebrow at Bobby.

Setting Sammy down by the blocks Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked. "I'm just trying to look out for the little guy. That cap will keep the sun off his head. I got one for you too if you want to wear it." That comment was met with mini John's best WTF look. "Okay, okay! Geez, tone it down will ya? I didn't say you had to wear it." he grumbled as he snatched up the playpen in the corner of the room. "Watch your brother for a minute while I get everything set up." He ordered as he stomped out of the room.

Dean sat beside his little brother and kept Sammy entertained until Bobby finished toting anything they might need outside. Hearing the man call his name, Dean stood and took Sammy by the hand. "C'mon little brother. We're gonna go play outside." He told his little brother as he led him through the kitchen and out the back door.

Bobby scooped up Sammy and gently placed him in the playpen full of toys. "Here you go, Sammy. You sit right here and play with your toys. Dean and I have some work to do."

Dean followed Bobby out to the old Ford and stood next to the tool box. He watched as the man slid under the car with a wrench in his hand. He carefully handed Bobby the tools he asked for and listened intently to the older man's instructions. As the morning went on he found himself under the car using the tools himself as Bobby watched. By the time lunch rolled around Dean was beaming.

Glancing at his watch Bobby started. He hadn't realized it was so late. "Come on kiddo. Time for a lunch break." He said as he slid out from under the vehicle. Grabbing a couple of rags he tossed one to Dean and headed to the old sink he had set up in the yard. After washing his own hands, he helped Dean get the grease off his hands and face before passing him a towel.

Dean dried his hands off and bounded over to the porch. Coming up to the playpen he checked on his little brother. Seeing Sammy sleeping he carefully reached in and removed the toddler's thumb from his mouth smirking as his brother stuck it right back in. Dean turned and held a finger to his lips to let Bobby know his brother was asleep.

"Looks like the little guy wore himself out." Bobby whispered as he gently picked Sammy up and carried him inside. After placing the sleeping child on the couch with pillows to stop him from rolling off, Bobby walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Pulling out some hot dogs he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. He threw a few hot dogs in to boil and then took out plates and cups for the two of them. Setting them on the table in front of Dean Bobby said, "How about setting the table for me, sport?"

Dean nodded and picked up the plates. Once he had the plates and cups situated he opened the drawer by the sink and pulled out spoons and forks for both of them. Dean set them beside the plates and then stepped back to survey his handiwork. Content with the placement he walked over to the fridge to get out the mustard, ketchup, and most importantly the onions.

Bobby plucked a couple of hot dogs out of the pot, stuck them in buns, and turned to find the table completely set and everything out including the milk. "Great job, Dean." He praised as he set the hot dogs on their plates. He scooped potato chips on both plates and poured some milk for Dean. Bobby filled a mug with coffee and then sat down to eat. Soon the only sounds heard were the crunching of chips and the occasional slurping of milk.

After finishing the last of his meal, Bobby stood and took his empty plate to the sink before refilling his mug. He watched as Dean finished off his chips and carefully carried his plate and cup to the sink. Seeing Dean look toward the living room Bobby smiled. "Guess we'll be taking a break until Sammy wakes up. Why don't you go find something quiet to play while I wash the dishes?" he suggested.

"Can I help?" Dean offered. "Daddy lets me help him sometimes."

"Sure." Bobby replied. "Grab yourself a towel. I'll wash and you dry alright?"

"Yes sir" Dean brightly responded. Grabbing a towel off the oven handle he skipped over to Bobby and waited for a plate. Together the two made quick work of the lunch dishes.

Bobby threw the dish rag on the counter and walked into the living room in time to see two little eyes peer around the pillows. "Hey there kiddo. You ready to eat?" he asked as he went over to the toddler who was now holding out his hands to Bobby. Picking the baby up he ruffled Sammy's hair and sat down. "Smells like we need to make a pit stop first." He pointed out as he reached for the diaper bag. Pulling out the needed items he expertly changed the dirty diaper and picked Sammy back up. Walking into the kitchen he threw the mess away and set the toddler in his high chair. Sitting down beside the high chair he talked with Dean as he fed Sammy a late lunch.

"Dean, go get the balls we bought yesterday. I wanna try them out." he said as he cleaned the baby's sticky hands and face. He watched as Dean dashed out of the room. Picking up Sammy he waited for Dean to come back before heading out the back door. He led the way to the clearing behind his house. Stopping in the middle of the open field he took the offered bag from Dean and set Sammy on the ground. "Here you go, Sammy." He said as he rolled the soccer ball to the toddler.

Sammy giggled and waddled after the ball. Bending over to get the ball he was surprised to see it move away from him again. Clapping his hands he followed the wayward ball.

Bobby chuckled as Sammy kicked the ball away from himself time after time. Tossing the football to Dean he quickly made his way to Sammy and sent the ball back the other way. Standing he caught the ball Dean threw his way and tossed it right back to the young boy. Bobby spent the rest of the afternoon dividing his time between the two Winchesters and having a blast!

A while later Bobby threw the ball to Dean one last time. "Time to go in guys." He called smiling as Dean caught the ball and ran it back to him. "Let's get that brother of yours and head in."

Dean glanced around and noticed Sammy bending over next to a small rut at the edge of the field. Wondering what was so interesting Dean ran toward his brother. Dean froze in his tracks as he spotted the object.

Seeing Dean freeze, Bobby doubled his pace. Reaching the young boy's side he followed Dean's gaze. What he saw made his blood run cold. There at the edge of the field was Sammy standing face to face with a cottonmouth!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby. Hope this is what you wanted.

Previously on Supernatural- There at the edge of the field was Sammy standing face to face with a cottonmouth!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Stay there Dean!" Bobby ordered as he dashed towards the youngest Winchester. His mind raced as he tried to come up with the best way to save Sammy from the potentially deadly reptile. Not wanting to anger the snake he slowed to a quick walk once he got closer to the little boy and studied the situation. Sammy's face and the snake's were mere inches from each other as they continued their stare down. Seeing the lump in the cottonmouth's neck and the tiny feet sticking out of the snake's mouth, Bobby let out a relieved breathe. _"Well I'll be"_ Bobby thought smiling. _"About time we caught a break."_ Keeping his eyes focused on the snake he walked up behind Sammy and scooped him into his arms. "Gotcha kiddo." He said hugging the baby tightly. Bobby walked backwards for several feet before turning to walk the rest of the way to Dean.

"You two stay here." Bobby directed as he placed Sammy in Dean's arms. "I'll be right back." He trudged back over to the rut and stared at the still snacking snake. Scratching his beard he tried to figure out the best way to get rid of the menace. There was no way he was letting that potential threat roam around his backyard. Not with the Winchester boys in his care. Going over the options on hand Bobby's first thought was to shoot it with his pistol. But he quickly nixed that notion. He didn't want to risk frightening the boys anymore than they already were. That left his knife. Reaching around he pulled the knife from the sheath and eyed his target. After calculating various factors such as the distance from the target, Bobby grasped the knife by the end of its handle and let it fly with a flick of his wrist. He watched as the knife severed the snake's head from its body. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned and gave the two boys a stern glare. "Thought I told you to stay there." He growled.

"That was awesome!" Dean shouted gazing up at Bobby in awe. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Not till you're older champ." Bobby replied as he walked over and carefully picked up his knife. After wiping the blade off on his pants leg, he quickly put it away and went back to the boys. "Come on Dean. Time to go inside." He said as he hoisted Sammy onto his shoulders. Bobby led Dean around to the front of the house and down the driveway to the mailbox. Opening the box he let Dean reach in and grab the day's mail before heading inside the house. Once inside Bobby set Sammy on the floor beside the toys, took the mail from Dean, and walked into the kitchen. Sinking down into the nearest chair he threw the papers on the table and rested his head on his trembling hands as the afternoon's events hit him. That had been way too close. Sammy could have been killed. He could just imagine what John was going to say about this one. That is if he was still standing after John found out that he had lost the kid.

Tossing those thoughts aside for now Bobby glanced through the mail stopping at a postcard addressed to John. Turning it over he quickly scanned the message and frowned. Looked like it was past time for both boys' next round of immunizations. Noticing that the small health department would be giving the shots the next day Bobby made a mental note to call the place first thing in the morning. He'd rather go ahead and get that taken care of than take the risk that someone might come snooping around wondering why John hadn't taken care of it. They had already had people question why Dean wasn't in Kindergarten. But since Kindergarten wasn't mandatory, they didn't have a problem. The immunizations might be a different story however. Bobby shook his head. He never realized how much work was involved in raising children. He didn't know how John did it.

Bobby stood and glanced at the fridge. Not in the mood to cook he grabbed his keys and walked into the living room. After a quick diaper change, he herded the boys out to the car and headed for town.

Blue Earth

Pastor Jim set the phone down. He knew it was only a matter of time before John got hurt. He had just hoped that the small family would be closer to him when it happened. Sighing Jim said a prayer for John and his boys and then grabbed a suitcase from the closet. He needed to get to Bobby's in a hurry. The man was probably going crazy trying to deal with two active little boys. After stuffing a week's worth of clothes into the bag, he picked it up and dashed to the door. He had a family to take care of.

Bobby's house

Bobby finished toweling Sammy off before dressing the squirming toddler in a diaper and pajamas. Throwing the towel in the hamper he carried the little boy into the living room and sat down on the couch with Sammy in his lap. "Think it's time you learned to say my name kiddo." Bobby told the little boy. "So you just repeat after me, okay?"

"Kay" Sammy replied clapping his hands.

"Bobby" Bobby said pointing at himself. "Say Bobby Sammy."

Sammy clapped his hands and grinned at his uncle.

"Come on Sammy. I know you can do it." Bobby prodded. "Say Bobby. Bob-by"

"Dob" Sammy declared patting Bobby's arm.

"No Sammy. Not Dob. Bob." Bobby corrected. "Bob-by."

"Dob" Sammy repeated.

Bobby groaned. This was harder than Dean made it look. Thinking back he tried to recall how Dean taught Sammy his first words. _"Hmm, first words." _Bobby thought. _"Let's see damn, Dean, Dada."_ He was sensing a pattern here. Bobby's thoughts were interrupted by Sammy's giggles.

"Dob, Dob, Dob" Sammy sing songed clapping his hands in excitement.

"Bob, Sammy. Say Bob-by." Bobby coaxed.

"Dob" Sammy started. "by"

Bobby tried again. "Bob-by"

"Dob by" Sammy giggled as he climbed off Bobby's lap. He plopped down on the floor and grabbed his blocks still babbling, "Dob-by"

Bobby took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. "Guess Dobby it is." He muttered as he watched the youngest Winchester playing happily with his toys.

Dean came into the room and sat down beside his little brother. Snatching up a toy truck he started running it around the floor and over the furniture.

Bobby let the boys play for a few minutes before announcing that it was bedtime. He helped them clean up the blocks and other toys and then led them back to their bedroom. Bobby asked Dean to pick a book to read while he settled on the bed with Sammy. Smiling as he took the book from Dean he waited until the little boy was nestled beside him and then began to read, "Once upon a time there were three little pigs."

By the time he was halfway through the book both boys were fast asleep. Bobby slowly and carefully climbed off the bed. Turning he tucked the covers around the boys and crept out of the room making sure to leave the door ajar just in case.

Bobby secured the house and then walked into the kitchen and poured himself one last cup of coffee. He took his cap off and set it on the table as he attempted to unwind after his long, hard day. Hearing the phone ring he jumped up and grabbed the receiver before the noise could wake up John's boys. "Singer here." He whispered in the phone.

"Bobby, it's Josh."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Previously on Supernatural-"Bobby, its Josh."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Josh, what's wrong? Did something happen to Johnny?" Bobby breathlessly quizzed.

"Whoa, Bobby! Take a breath, would ya?" Josh called out. "John's doing fine. In fact the doc says that he's doing well enough for them to start weaning him off the sedatives tomorrow morning and maybe even take him off the vent."

"Good, that's good Josh." Bobby replied as he slowly calmed back down. "Feel kinda sorry for John's doctor though. He's gonna have his hands full when Johnny wakes up."

"Tell me about it." Josh muttered. "John's not exactly the lay around and relax kind of guy, injured or not. Speaking of handfuls, how are the boys? They got you wrapped around their fingers yet?"

"Funny, Josh." Bobby said. "I'll have you know me and the boys are doing just fine. Nothing but smooth sailing so far."

"Smooth sailing, huh? Right and I'm the President." Josh scoffed. "Come on man. If you're gonna tell a lie, you could at least make it believable."

"Okay, so there's been a few bumps. But nothing I couldn't handle." Bobby admitted flashing back to Sammy's encounter with the snake. "Not sure I'll be able to say the same about you come this time tomorrow. Better hang up and get some shut eye man. You're gonna need it."

"Don't remind me" Josh whined. "Night Bobby."

"Night Josh. Let me know how tomorrow goes." Bobby said before hanging up the phone. Grabbing his mug he dumped the rest of the coffee down the sink and washed out the mug. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye he slowly turned around. Seeing Dean peering at him from the doorway Bobby smiled. "Thought you were asleep. Something wrong champ?" he asked as he walked over to the little boy.

Dean sleepily rubbed his eyes and nodded his head. "Sammy can't sleep." He fibbed.

Noticing the fearful look on Dean's face, Bobby decided to play along instead of calling Dean's hand. Kneeling down beside the eldest Winchester Bobby said, "He can't. Why not?"

"Daddy always sleeps with us." Dean explained while gazing at the floor. "He can't sleep without daddy."

"Hmmm, that is a problem" Bobby replied. He rubbed his chin pretending to think and then snapped his fingers. "How about if I sleep with you two? Think that would be alright with Sammy?"

"Yes sir! Sammy'd like that." Dean said smiling up at his uncle.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do." Bobby agreed. "I just need to take a quick shower and change and I'll be right in there. Can you take care of Sammy for me until then?"

"Yes sir." Dean replied. "I'll make sure he doesn't get scared or nothing."

"Thanks Dean. You are a great big brother." Bobby praised as he led Dean down the hall to the boys' bedroom. He waited until Dean was safely back in bed before saying, "I'll be right back, kiddo." and hurrying to his own room.

After the fastest shower in his history, Bobby quickly threw on an old tee shirt and sweat pants and raced back to the boys' room. "Well, look at that. Sammy's sleeping." Bobby whispered as he climbed into bed between the two boys.

"Yeah, I told him you were coming and rocked him back to sleep just like daddy does." Dean quietly explained.

"Good job, Dean" Bobby praised as he settled in the middle of the bed. He pulled the covers up and then wrapped an arm around each of the boys pulling them in close. Within minutes all three were fast asleep.

The next morning

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, Bobby cleaned Sammy's face and hands and then picked him up. Walking into the living room he sat the toddler down beside his big brother and dumped the blocks out in front of the two. "Dean, you and Sammy play with the blocks for a while. I've got a few things I need to take care." Bobby told the little boy.

"Need some help?" Dean eagerly asked as he put his toys down and stood up.

"Sure do. I need you to watch Sammy for me." Bobby stated. "Keep him busy so he doesn't get underfoot. Think you can handle that, Dean?"

"Piece of cake" Dean replied. "Don't worry about nothing. I'll keep Sammy real busy."

"Thanks Dean" Bobby said. After watching the boys for a few minutes just to make sure they were occupied, he headed into the kitchen. Turning on the faucet he quickly washed the morning's dishes. Bobby put the dishes away and then grabbed the telephone. He settled into a chair and set the phone on the table in front of him. Snatching up the postcard he began to dial.

In the living room

Dean sat on the couch and watched Sammy playing with the blocks. Remembering his dad and little brother's daily block time he wondered where his dad was and when he was coming back. Walking over to the window Dean pulled the curtain back and peered out. After several minutes of gazing yielded no sign of John, Dean sighed and closed the curtain. Turning back to Sammy he decided that he would step in and play the block game with his little brother until his dad came back. He didn't want Sammy to forget the game. Walking over to his brother Dean plopped down on the floor and reached for the blocks. He carefully set several different colored blocks down in a row and then turned to his brother. "Time to play the block game, Sammy." He announced as he scooted the toddler over in front of him. "Ready? Show me the red block."

Sammy looked the blocks over before snatching up the correct block and squealing with glee.

"Good boy, Sammy!" Dean praised clapping his hands. "You found the red one! How about the blue block? Can you find it?"

Sammy tossed the red block and quickly picked the blue one up. Giggling he handed it to Dean and clapped his hands.

"Way to go, Sammy! That's two in a row!" Dean shouted. He continued calling colors for Sammy and praising him when he held up the correct block. Once he finished with the colors Dean decided to move on to letters. Holding up a block he pointed to the letter in the middle and asked, "What letter is this, Sammy?"

Sammy took the block from his big brother and glanced it over. "D" he shrieked.

Dean stared at Sammy in amazement. "That's right, Sammy! It's a D!" he announced. _"This is gonna be easier than I thought."_ Dean told himself as he picked up another block. Pointing out the letter he again asked, "What letter is this, Sammy?"

"D" Sammy yelled as he clapped his hands.

"No Sammy. That's a H." Dean corrected. "Say H"

"H" Sammy repeated.

"That's right, Sammy. Say it again. What letter is it?" Dean encouraged.

"D!" Sammy cried.

"O-kay. Maybe we should try a different block." Dean decided. Picking up another block he pointed out the letter. "Do you know this one Sammy?"

Sammy giggled and clapped his hands. "D!" he hollered. "D! D! D!"

Dean slapped his forehead with his palm. "Guess this won't be so easy after all, huh Sammy?" he said with a groan.

"What's not easy Dean?" Bobby questioned as he walked up beside the boys.

"I was trying to teach Sammy his letters but he just keeps saying D" Dean explained.

"_Why am I not surprised."_ Bobby thought. He sat down on the floor next to Dean and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Sounds like Sammy's not quite ready for letters yet, Dean. Think we better wait a while to teach him those."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean muttered toying with the block in his hand.

Seeing the downcast look on Dean's face Bobby quickly spoke. "Thought we'd go to the park this morning. Let you boys run off some of that extra energy you two have."

"Really?" Dean asked hopefully.

"You bet." Bobby replied. "Come on. Let's get Sammy's diaper bag and hit the road."

At the hospital

Pastor Jim quietly walked into John's hospital room. "Morning Josh." He whispered as he came up to the bed. "How's John doing?"

"He's doing great, Jim. They stopped the sedatives earlier this morning so he'll be waking up any time now. The doctor said once John's awake, he should be able to take the breathing tube out." Josh explained. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Did you really think I wouldn't come when I heard what happened?" Jim asked. "Someone has to watch the boys while John recovers and I just can't picture Bobby as Mr. Mom."

Josh snorted. "You got that right. He's gonna be thrilled to see you. Those two boys have probably run him…" he stopped as he heard a slight rustle from the bed. Turning he looked right into John's panicked eyes.

At the park

Bobby checked his watch as he pushed Dean and Sammy in the swings. "Time to go fellows." He announced as he pulled on the chains of Sammy's swing to stop it. "It's almost lunchtime."

"Awww, just a little longer Bobby!" Dean whined. "Please?"

"No can do kiddo." Bobby replied taking Sammy out of his swing. "We've got a lot to do this afternoon. Maybe we can come back another day."

"Okay" Dean reluctantly agreed putting out his feet to stop himself. He slowly climbed out of the swing and followed Bobby to the car.

At the hospital

John took a few small sips of water from the cup Josh was holding and then dropped his head back onto the pillow. "How long?" he croaked.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Taylor and I've be"

"How long?" John interrupted.

"Only a couple of days, sir" Dr. Taylor replied.

"Shit! I've gotta get outta here!" John hollered as he attempted to sit up.

"Calm down John. Everything's fine." Jim reassured as he and Josh tried to hold John down. "Bobby has the boys. You have nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Winchester if you don't settle down this minute, I will be forced to sedate you again." The doctor threatened.

"Try it and you'll be the one in the damn bed." John growled glaring at the young doctor.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Winchester?" Dr. Taylor asked as he took a few steps backwards.

"I don't make threats." John replied scowling. "I…"

"Dr. Taylor, please excuse my friend." Jim broke in. "He's just a little upset. You see he's never been away from his two little boys for more than a few hours."

"I understand, but he's in no shape to be moving around yet." Dr. Taylor said. "He's going to hurt himself."

"He is right here." John called out. Energy depleted he sank back into the bed. "Fine you win. I'll stay in the damn bed. Jim, call Bobby and tell him to bring the boys here. I need to see them."

"Wait a minute. How old are your boys?" Dr. Taylor questioned.

"Dean's five and Sammy's a year old." Josh informed him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but you'll have to wait to see your sons." Dr. Taylor said. "I cannot allow them to c…"

"YOU WHAT?!" John yelled as he reached for the doctor.

At Bobby's house

"Dean, I'm gonna need your help again this afternoon." Bobby stated as he continued to feed Sammy lunch.

"Okay" Dean agreed. "What are we gonna do? Fix another car?"

"Not this time." Bobby started. "See I have to take you guys into town for your shots."

"Shots!?" Dean hollered dropping his fork. "But, but Sammy hates shots! They hurt him really bad."

"I know champ." Bobby replied. "That's why I need your help."

"For what?" Dean hesitantly asked.

"Well" Bobby said, "I know shots don't bother you 'cause you're big and tough like your daddy. So I thought if you let them give you your shot first, you could show Sammy that it doesn't hurt."

"But, but" Dean stammered trying to come up with an excuse not to go.

"It's okay Dean. I have it all planned out." Bobby assured him. "See we'll go in together and I'll put you and Sammy in my lap and the nurse can give you and Sammy the shots." Seeing Dean about to interrupt he shook his head. "Just hear me out. I know you're too big to sit in my lap but remember you're doing it for Sammy. He's always trying to do the things you do. So if you sit on my lap and get your shot without fussing, he will, too. Okay, Dean?"

Dean glanced from Bobby to Sammy before slowly nodding. "Okay, Uncle Bobby." he whispered. "I'll do it."

"That a boy!" Bobby praised patting Dean on the back. Hearing the phone ring, he set Sammy's spoon down and walked over to the phone.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean quietly called, "Maybe it's the doctor's office saying they ran out of shots." "I hope" he added crossing his fingers.

"Dob!" Sammy squealed reaching for Bobby with his sticky fingers.

"Singer here" Bobby answered heading back to the table. "Oh hey there. How's the Chevy? Really? How did he manage..? Yep, that sounds like him. Tell him I'll bring the boys by in just a little while. I have one stop to make first. Okay. See ya. Bye." After hanging up the phone, Bobby walked back to the table and started cleaning Sammy's hands and face. "Dean go grab Sammy's diaper bag. It's time to go."

"Yes sir" Dean replied as he very slowly headed into the other room.

Bobby picked up Sammy and walked to the front door. Opening the door he waited for Dean to catch up and then led the boys to the waiting car. After buckling both boys in, Bobby climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the junkyard.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Previously on Supernatural- After buckling both boys in, Bobby climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the junkyard.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby opened the back door of the car and leaned inside. After unbuckling the seat belt, he lifted Sammy out of his car seat and stood up dropping his keys. "Dean, grab my keys for me." He ordered as he watched the little boy nervously climbing out of the car.

"Yes sir" Dean replied. Jumping out onto the pavement he reached down and snatched the key chain. Noticing several of the keys were still on the ground he gathered them up and said, "Some of the keys fell off Uncle Bobby."

"Shi…Shoot!" Bobby quickly amended. "Just bring them all in. I'll fix it when we get inside." He took Dean's hand and the two walked into the building and up to the counter where he signed the boys in. He then took Dean and Sammy to the next room and sat down to wait.

"Here's your keys Uncle Bobby." Dean said as he held out the key chain and missing keys to his father's friend.

"I've kinda got my hands full right now Dean." Bobby stated as he attempted to hold a squirming Sammy on his lap. "Think you could put those keys back on for me?"

"Sure!" Dean replied with a grin. Setting all but one of the keys on the chair beside him, Dean began trying to reattach the key. It took several attempts for him to lift the outer ring of the chain enough to start to slide the key under it. Sticking his tongue out in concentration Dean carefully lined the hole in the key with the end of the outer ring and slowly pulled it through and back onto the ring. "I got one!" he shouted excitedly.

"Great job, kiddo." Bobby praised patting the eldest Winchester's shoulder. Hearing their name called he stood and readjusted his hold on Sammy. "Come on Dean. That's us." He said taking the little boy by the hand. Bobby followed the nurse down the hallway to the last room. Sitting in the chair by the door he settled Sammy on his lap before pulling Dean onto his other knee. "Remember what we talked about, okay Dean?"

"But Uncle Bobby, I haven't finished putting the keys on yet." Dean whined holding up the unattached keys.

"You can still work on the keys Dean. Just hold your left arm still for the nurse." Bobby instructed as he pulled Dean's shirt sleeve up. Placing a hand on Dean's back he watched as the nurse swabbed the area with alcohol and then administered the shot. Bobby sighed in relief. Dean hadn't made a sound.

Dean struggled to place the next key on the chain without moving his arm. Growling in frustration as the key slipped off the chain for the third time he looked up at his uncle and said, "Uncle Bobby, tell her to hurry up! I need to move my arm."

"You can move now Dean." Bobby told him. "She already gave you the shot."

"Really?" Dean asked. Wide eyed he glanced over to find the nurse putting a band aid on his arm. "I didn't even feel it. Cool!"

"You did good, champ." Bobby praised while mentally giving himself a high five. His key chain distraction had worked perfectly. He'd had a feeling it would. Making a note to put the customers' car keys back in the shop once he got home Bobby turned his attention to Sammy. He unsnapped the buttons on the baby's pants leg and pulled it up uncovering Sammy's leg. Spying the nurse walking over with the injection Bobby reached into his back pocket and pulled out the feather. Holding it in front of the youngest Winchester he said, "Look a here, Sammy." He ran the feather across Sammy's face making the baby giggle. Bobby handed the feather to Sammy smiling as the little guy excitedly waved it around babbling nonstop. He got a firm hold on Sammy's leg and sent up a prayer that the feather distraction would work as well as the keys.

Sammy chattered to himself as he shook the feather back and forth. He giggled at the nurse as she rubbed something cool and wet on his leg. The giggle became a scream when something stabbed him seconds later. Sammy dropped the feather and turned burying his face in his uncle's shirt as he cried his little heart out.

"_Shit!"_ Bobby thought as he patted the toddler's back. _"Guess Mrs. Richards was wrong."_

Dean jumped at the sound of his brother's scream. Keys forgotten he ran his hands through his little brother's hair to comfort him. "It's okay Sammy. It's all over." He soothingly said. He glared at the nurse as she placed the band aid on Sammy's leg and then gathered up her supplies. Hands fisted at his sides he refused the sticker the nurse offered him. And Uncle Bobby's quick thinking was the only thing that stopped him from giving the nurse a pain in the leg to match his little brother's.

Hugging Sammy tightly Bobby one handedly snapped the baby's pants back up and stood to leave. Seeing the furious look in Dean's eyes and the boy's leg inching back he grabbed Dean and pulled him back before he could exact his revenge. Keeping a firm grip on the boy's shoulder he walked out of the room, down the hall, and out to the car. He fastened a still crying Sammy into his car seat and then climbed in himself. Pulling out of the parking lot he took a right and headed for the hospital. He could hear Dean softly singing to Sammy. Glancing into the rearview mirror he smiled at the image of Dean rubbing his little brother's arm in comfort and singing. In that moment the kid looked more like Sammy's daddy than his brother. John really needed to rethink his priorities.

Feeling the car stop Dean peered over the seat. "Where are we Uncle Bobby?" he asked eyeing the large white building suspiciously.

"This is the hospital Dean." Bobby said as he turned in his seat to face the boys. "See your Uncle Josh called and said that your daddy was hu- sick." Seeing the little boy's eyes widen in fear he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. Your daddy's gonna be fine. He just needs to stay here for a little while so the doctors can make him all better."

Dean was reaching for the door handle before Bobby finished talking. "I wanna see my daddy!" he shouted as he scrambled out of the car. He struggled as Bobby's arms wrapped him in a hug. "Get off me!" he hollered. "Let me go!"

"Cool it Dean!" Bobby ordered as he held onto the raging boy. "You're scaring Sammy!" He smiled as Dean froze in his arms. "That's better. Now listen up kiddo. I'm going to take you to your daddy in just a minute. But we need to get Sammy out of the car first. Okay?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied sullenly. Standing next to the car he kicked at the ground impatiently.

Bobby swiftly unbuckled Sammy and scooped him up. He grabbed the diaper bag and then shut the door before taking Dean's hand and walking to the entrance. Once inside he led the way across the lobby and to the elevators. "Push the up button for me, champ." He told Dean.

Dean obediently pushed the button and followed Bobby into the elevator. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at his uncle. "Is daddy really okay?" he timidly asked.

"Yes, he's really okay." Bobby answered smiling. "His tummy and chest are just sore from being sick. So you need to be careful when you see him. Alright?"

"We'll be careful, won't we Sammy?" Dean said nodding his head at his little brother.

Sammy nodded his head sleepily. "Dob, Dob" he said laying his head on his uncle's shoulder. Sticking his thumb in his mouth he gazed down at his big brother.

Smiling down at the toddler Bobby rubbed Sammy's back. Feeling the elevator stop he waited until the doors had completely opened before stepping out. After a quick check of the signs on the wall, he led Dean halfway down a hallway stopping at room 370. He glanced down at Dean as he grabbed the door handle. "Remember Dean. We have to be careful not to hurt daddy." He reminded before opening the door and walking inside.

Hearing the door creak open John eagerly looked up and grinned at his boys.

Dean ran across the room stopping beside John's bed. "Daddy! Are you okay? What happened? Does your tummy still hurt? Can you go home now?" Dean questioned.

John carefully pulled his eldest in for a hug. "Hey Dean." He greeted. "You been good for Uncle Bobby?"

"Yes sir" Dean proudly replied. "I've been real good. Uncle Bobby even let me help fix a car!"

"Da Da!" Sammy squealed reaching out to John. "Da Da!"

"Sammy" John called as he motioned for Bobby to bring his youngest to him. He patted a spot on the bed beside him. "Put him right here Bobby." he demanded. He threw an arm around his baby boy as soon as Bobby set him down and then slowly shifted to make room for Dean who was climbing up on the bed. Throwing an arm around each of his boys John settled back against the pillows and relaxed. He smiled as Sammy immediately curled up next to him and fell asleep. "Looks like someone's had a long day." He said. He bushed Sammy's bangs off his face and placed a kiss on his baby boy's forehead. Turning to Dean he ruffled his son's hair. "So, what have you guys been up to while daddy was gone?" he asked.

"_Oh crap!"_ Bobby thought wincing at the memories of the past few days. _"I'm so dead!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Vonnie836- Thanks for offering to hug Dean and Sammy.

Previously on Supernatural-_"Oh crap!"_ Bobby thought wincing at the memories of the past few days. _"I'm so dead!"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy and me are having lots of fun with Uncle Bobby." Dean told his dad. "He took us to the store to get groceries and he let me push the buggy and we got Charms and some other stuff. And we went to the toy store to get Sammy a new bear 'cause Uncle Bobby ran over the old one and smushed it."

John snorted at that little bit of information. "How long did it take Sammy to set him straight?" he asked stifling a laugh.

"Long enough to throw the bear and start screaming." Dean replied with a grin.

Bobby scowled when he heard Jim and Josh chuckle. "Something funny?" he ground out.

"Not at all" Jim replied wiping the smile off his face. Deciding to steer the conversation in a safer direction he turned back to Dean and said, "Sounds like the impala's been getting quite a workout."

"Nuh uh. We've been riding in Uncle Bobby's car." Dean excited told them. "It's a cool car like daddy's. But its smaller and red."

"Hey Dean" Josh called. "Come here a minute." When Dean came up beside him, Josh picked the boy up and pointed outside the window. "Can you see Bobby's car from here, squirt?" he asked.

Dean placed his hands on the huge window and stared out at the parking lot. Spotting Bobby's car he carefully counted the rows and then looked up at Josh and pointed. "It's right there on the third row. Uncle Bobby's is the fourth one from that light pole." He stated.

Josh whistled. "A Mustang? You've been holding out on us, man."

"Old or new?" John asked eagerly.

"Older. Looks like a 64 or 65." Josh informed him as he put Dean back down.

"Damn" John exclaimed. "That's almost as good as the impala. Where'd you find that?"

"It was my wife's car." Bobby whispered turning away from the group.

"Sorry Bobby." Josh apologized. Feeling like a jerk for bringing the car up, he decided to fix his mistake by changing the talk to something more light hearted. "So Dean, what else have you guys been doing with Bobby?" he asked.

"Ummm, Uncle Bobby bought some balls and we went in the backyard and played with them. I played football and Sammy played soccer and then it started getting dark and Uncle Bobby said we had to go in. But Sammy found this snake! It was really big and black and mean looking and it had a big fat rat in its mouth! It was this big." Dean said stretching his arms to show the snake's length. "I was scared the snake was gonna eat Sammy but Uncle Bobby got his knife and threw it and chopped the snake's head off! It was so cool! And he said he'd teach me to do that when I get bigger."

John, who had tensed at the mention of the snake, waited for his son to finish his tale before speaking. "Dean, can you show daddy how close the snake was to Sammy?" he calmly inquired praying that he was misinterpreting the situation.

Dean thought for a moment and then leaned down until his face was mere inches from John's. "It was this close daddy." He stated.

"Calm down John" Jim warned as the beeps of the heart monitor picked up speed. "Nothing happened. Sammy's fine."

"Yeah, Johnny, take it easy. It was just a corn snake." Bobby smoothly lied. "Nothing to get upset about."

John glared at Bobby as he unconsciously stroked Sammy's hair. "Try again Bobby. Corn snakes are orange brown, not black."

Bobby took off his cap and began kneading the brim nervously. "It was a, a…"

"Afternoon gentlemen" Dr.Taylor greeted as he stepped into John's room. Walking up to the bed he started at the angry look on his patient's face and bit back his remark about the children being on the bed. "Mr. Winchester, I need to do a quick exam." He said choosing his words carefully. "Could your boys go sit with your, um, family until I'm through? It won't take long."

John nodded and then shifted his gaze to his oldest. "Dean, go sit with Pastor Jim for a few minutes." He softly ordered.

"Okay daddy" Dean said as he slowly slid off the bed and walked over to the couch where Jim and Josh were seated.

"Do you want me to take Sammy, John?" Josh asked throwing the magazine he had been attempting to read down beside him.

"No, I don't want to risk waking him. He's grumpy as hell when he doesn't get his whole nap in." John replied. "He'll be fine here."

Dean, Jim, and the others sat and watched as the doctor quickly and efficiently examined John's injuries. As soon as Dr. Taylor took off his gloves and walked away from the bed Dean raced over and climbed back up beside his dad and brother. He smiled at the doctor and asked, "Is my daddy okay? Can he go home now?"

Dr. Taylor couldn't help but smile at the little boy. "Your daddy's going to be just fine, son." He assured Dean. "But I'm afraid he'll need to stay here for a little longer."

"How long?" John gruffly inquired from his spot on the bed.

"At least three or four more days depending on how you're doing." Dr. Taylor informed him.

John shook his head as the heart monitor picked up speed once again. "Not a chance." He stated. "There's no way I'm staying away from my boys for that long."

Seeing the look of determination in his friend's eyes Pastor Jim spoke up. "Give yourself one more day at least John." Pastor Jim said. "Please, think about the boys. They need their father healthy."

John deflated at the mention of his boys. Running a weary hand across his face he nodded. "Alright Jim, one more day." He agreed. "But that's it."

"You've made a good decision Mr. Winchester." Dr. Taylor told his patient while hoping that the good pastor could talk some sense into the stubborn fool. "I'll be back later this evening to check on you. Take it easy until then."

Once the doctor left the four hunters sat around and talked about hunting which soon broke off into a round of worst hunts with Bobby and Jim each claiming to have experienced the worst hunt ever undertaken.

Bobby was right in the middle of his terrifying ordeal with a shape shifter when the door opened and a nurse stepped in effectively stopping the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen. I need to get Mr. Winchester's vitals." The nurse said as her gaze landed on Bobby. "Bobby Singer. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey there Vonnie" Bobby greeted. "I'm just visiting my friend John. What about you? I thought you worked in pediatrics."

"I usually do. But they were short staffed up here." Nurse Vonnie told him as she checked John's monitors. "Let me guess; some of your hunting buddies?"

Bobby nodded his head grinning at the shocked look on his friend's faces. "Yep. You've already met John there. Those are his boys Dean and little Sammy. The guy on the couch is Jim and the big guy is Joshua. Guys met my friend, Vonnie."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen." Vonnie said as she wrote down John's blood pressure and temperature. Noticing two little eyes peering up at her she smiled. "Well hello there little guy. Aren't you a cutie."

John glanced down to see Sammy staring back at him. "Hey Sammy. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Da da" Sammy babbled. Reaching up he grabbed hold of her stethoscope and yanked it off her shoulders.

"Sorry honey, you can't play with this." Vonnie said as she carefully took the instrument from the baby and quickly stuck it in her pocket. Seeing Sammy's face scrunch up in anger she leaned down and scooped him up. She tickled the youngster making the baby giggle with glee. "What a sweet little baby. I bet you have these guys wrapped around your finger, don't you Sammy?"

"No" Sammy happily announced making everyone laugh.

Dean was watching the nurse play with his little brother when he got a whiff of a nasty odor. Holding his nose he carefully tapped John's arm. "Uh daddy. I think Sammy needs a new diaper." He loudly whispered.

"I got it." Bobby said walking over and taking Sammy from the nurse. Laying Sammy on the other bed he grabbed the diaper bag and made short work of changing the little boy. After throwing away the dirty diaper he picked the youngest Winchester up and turned around to see everyone staring at him. "What?" he gruffly asked. "You've never seen somebody change a diaper before?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Bobby?" Josh teased.

"Cute" Bobby huffed out as he set Sammy back down next to John.

Nurse Vonnie ruffled Sammy's hair before gathering her supplies and walking to the door. "Guess I better be going now. Nice to meet all of you." She said as she pulled the door open. "Oh, I'll be working all evening so if you need anything, just push the call button."

"Thanks Vonnie" Bobby called from his spot beside the couch. Turning to Josh he asked the question that had been on his mind from the start of this mess. "What went wrong, Josh?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Vonnie836- Thanks for offering to hug Dean and Sammy.

Previously on Supernatural-"Thanks Vonnie" Bobby called from his spot beside the couch. Turning to Josh he asked the question that had been on his mind from the start of this mess. "What went wrong, Josh?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's head snapped up at the question his wide eyes staring fearfully at Bobby. "Uncle Josh did something bad?" Dean asked. "Are you gonna spank him?"

Jim and John chuckled as Josh's face turned red. Not one to miss a golden opportunity like this one John called out, "Yeah Uncle Bobby. You gonna spank Joshie?"

Bobby glared at the two amused hunters before smiling at Dean. "Uncle Josh didn't do anything bad, Dean. I was uhhh talking about his umm, car. Yeah, his car. See when he called about your dad, he told me there was something wrong with his car." Bobby explained.

"I thought Uncle Josh had a truck?" Dean pointed out glancing at his dad curiously as he fought to control his laughter.

Bobby took off his cap and tapped it on his leg in frustration. Nothing was ever easy where the Winchesters were concerned. Reaching into his mind for an answer he finally resettled his cap on his head and replied, "He does. Josh has a car and a truck."

Dean peered over at Josh in astonishment. "A car and a truck? Wow! You're rich!" Dean proclaimed. Hit with a sudden thought he cocked his head to one side. "Do you keep your money in the potty like my daddy does?" he asked curiously.

Now it was John's turn to blush as the other three men snickered at Dean's question. Raising an eyebrow at his friends John growled, "What? I can't keep all my money on me, and I definitely can't just leave it lying around the motel room for the maid to find. So I hide it in the safest spot around. It's the one place that I know the maids never go anywhere near." Finished with his explanation John yawned and tried to blink away the sleep that was pulling at him.

"Why don't you get some sleep, John?" Jim suggested as he watched his friend struggle to stay awake. "We'll look after the boys for you."

"Yeah, daddy. You got to sleep so you can get better and come home. Me and Sammy miss you." Dean added. "I'll take care of Sammy."

"Thanks champ." John said as he settled against the pillow and closed his eyes falling asleep in minutes.

Bobby walked over and carefully picked Sammy up. After raising the rails on the other bed in the room, Bobby sat the baby in the middle of the bed beside his diaper bag. Reaching inside the bag he pulled out a handful of blocks and set them in front of the youngest Winchester. With Sammy taken care of Bobby turned his attention to Dean. He reached back into the bag and retrieved the coloring book and crayons he put in earlier. Grabbing John's tray table Bobby pushed it in front of the little boy and set the book and crayons on top. "Here you go, Dean. You can color a picture for your daddy while he's sleeping." He told the youngster. He smiled as Dean opened the book and started coloring while keeping one hand on his father's shoulder. Once Bobby was sure that the boys were occupied he walked back over to the small couch and sat down. He rolled his eyes at the other two as they cast amused glances his way. "What is it with you two? Do I have something stuck between my teeth?"

"No. Nothing like that Bobby." Josh stated with a grin. "We're just trying to figure out when you became Mister Mom. I never would have pegged you for the motherly type. Guess John was right. You are just a big ole teddy bear."

"Teddy bear my a$$" Bobby muttered hitting the younger man on the back of the head.

"Bobby!" a stern voice called from the doorway. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry Vonnie" Bobby said ducking his head.

Sammy giggled as his block tower once again fell onto the bed. "A$$!" he cried clapping his hands as his bright eyes sparkled.

"Oh sh…" Josh began stopping as Bobby's hand clamped over his mouth. "Sorry" Josh apologized after Bobby removed his hand. "Not used to having kids around."

Vonnie stifled her laugh as she walked into the room and over to the beds. "Looks like I came just in time." She said as she scooped Sammy up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I hate to think what other new words this little guy's heard today."

"Trust me; it's nothing he hasn't heard before." Bobby assured her. "In fact that's tame compared to some of the things he's heard his daddy say."

"That's no excuse Bobby." the nurse scolded. "You guys have to be more careful around these two."

"We'll try." Bobby promised.

"You better." Vonnie replied grinning at the look on her friend's face. "I'm headed downstairs to get some coffee and a quick bite to eat. I just wanted to stop and see if there's anything you needed before I went."

"Some coffee would be great." Bobby said as he stood and pulled out his wallet. "And the boys could probably use a snack." He took out a wad of bills and attempted to give some to the nurse.

"Keep it, Bobby." Vonnie told him. "You're going to need it to take care of these two and their father."

Bobby reluctantly stuck the money back in his wallet and put it in his back pocket. Smiling as an idea to repay his friend came to mind he ruffled Sammy's hair as he spoke. "Vonnie, would it be alright if the boys went with you? There are some things that we need to discuss without the boys in hearing range."

Vonnie's eyes lit up at the chance to help out. "I'd love to take them!" she exclaimed bouncing the baby in her arms. "Come on Dean. Let's go get something to eat." She said holding her hand out for the little boy.

Dean stubbornly shook his head. "Nuh uh. I wanna stay with daddy." He told her crossing his arms.

"Your dad will be fine with your uncles watching him, Dean. I promise we'll only be gone for a little while. Just long enough to eat." She assured. "I heard they have cake, pie, and ice cream for dessert today."

"Pie and ice cream?" Dean excitedly asked. "Really?"

"You bet." Josh broke in. "I had some for lunch. Go ahead Dean. Your dad will be fine. You go with Nurse Vonnie and take care of Sammy for her, okay sport?"

Dean quickly set his crayons down, slid off the bed, and took Vonnie's hand. "Okay, Uncle Josh." He agreed. "I'll go and make sure nothing happens to Sammy."

"Good boy" Josh praised as he patted Dean on the back.

"Bye, guys. See you in a little bit." Vonnie called as she led Dean out the door.

Bobby waited for the door to close and then turned to Josh. Settling back on the couch he motioned for the other men to follow. Once everyone was sitting he gazed at the younger hunter. "Okay Josh, spill." He ordered.

AN- Sorry it's so short. RL has been hectic this week. Between sinus problems, Halloween, and Tae Kwon Do testing, I haven't had much time to write. Promise I'll get more up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Vonnie836- Thanks for offering to hug Dean and Sammy.

Previously on Supernatural- Once everyone was sitting he gazed at the younger hunter. "Okay Josh, spill." He ordered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ceam! Ceam!" Sammy hollered clapping his hands with glee.

"Here you go, Sammy." Vonnie said as she fed the baby a small spoonful of ice cream. She took a bite of her own food and glanced across the table to see Dean practically inhaling his pie and ice cream. "Slow down, Dean." She gently scolded.

"Sorry ma'am" Dean apologized lifting another forkful to his mouth. "I can't help it. This pie is awesome!"

"You need to tell the cooks that. They don't get many compliments on their cooking." Nurse Vonnie told the little boy. She talked with Dean about his stay with Uncle Bobby while alternating between feeding Sammy and herself.

Dean looked down at his empty plate and patted his stomach. Gazing up at the nice nurse he put on his best puppy dog expression. "Umm, Nurse Vonnie, could I have another piece of pie?" he timidly asked. "Please?"

"I don't know Dean." Vonnie replied turning to glance at the little boy. As soon as their eyes met, she was trapped by the wide, sad eyes peering up at her. She quickly caved. "I guess one more piece won't hurt." She said standing up. "Can you watch your brother for a minute Dean?"

"Yes, ma'am" Dean proudly told her. "That's my job."

"Good boy." She praised before turning to Sammy. "I'll be right back Sammy. Be good."

John's room

"I don't know what went wrong, Bobby. I've been replaying the hunt in my mind since John got hurt but I still can't figure it out." Josh confessed lowering his gaze to the carpet.

"Why don't you tell us about the hunt?" Jim suggested. "Start at the beginning and tell us what happened step by step."

"Okay, well Bobby told us that one of his friends was having trouble with a poltergeist and that he thought we were ready to handle a hunt by ourselves. So we worked out a plan at Bobby's and then left and headed for the site." Josh explained. "When we got there, we talked with the owner of the property for a few minutes before getting the key from him. We waited until he left and then got our supplies out of the truck and entered the house. John and I started in the basement and searched room by room and floor by floor. We didn't find anything until we hit the second floor landing. Then the EMF went nuts and this crazy wind popped up and started chunking things at us. We both got thrown against the wall but Johnny just got right back up and shot into the middle of the mess. Everything stopped; the wind, the EMF, everything. We thought the worst was over. But the next second something grabbed John and threw him over the railing."

Bobby sat and quietly listened to Josh's account of the hunt. Taking off his cap he ran a tired hand across his face and frowned at the young hunter. "Josh, you didn't say anything about researching the place. Didn't you two research the house before you went into it?" he asked.

"Well, no" Josh admitted sheepishly. "I mean, you told us that you thought it was a poltergeist. We just assumed you'd already done the legwork on this one."

Groaning Bobby wagged a finger at his friend. "Come here, Josh." He ordered with a glare.

"What is it, Bobby?" Josh hesitatingly asked walking over to the other hunter only to be hit upside the head with Bobby's ball cap. "OWW! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That is for going into a hunt unprepared, you dang fool!" Bobby growled. "You always research a hunt first. You know that."

"But you said…" Josh began.

"What Bobby said doesn't matter." Jim broke in. "You two have been told over and over not to trust other people's word. You do your own research no matter what."

"Yeah, you're right." Josh reluctantly agreed. "Guess John and I have a lot more work to do before we're ready to solo."

"Damn straight!" Bobby huffed replacing his cap.

Back to the boys

"Doggie!" Sammy called out reaching out with both hands. "Doggie!"

Stopping Nurse Vonnie turned to see what had caught the youngster's attention. Spotting the rack of stuffed animals in the gift shop she smiled. "You want to get your daddy a present, Sammy?" she asked the baby as she tickled his tummy.

"DaDa! DaDa!" Sammy squealed tucking himself against the nurse to defend against the tickling hands.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Nurse Vonnie said. She led Dean into the small shop and over to the rack of animals. "What do you think your daddy would like, Sammy?"

"Doggie!" Sammy replied snatching a small black and white dog wrapped in a baby blanket off the shelf. He hugged it to his chest and laid his head on Vonnie's shoulder. "Doggie" he mumbled before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Nurse Vonnie glanced down at Dean as she began rubbing the baby's back. "So Dean, what would you like to get your daddy?" she asked.

Dean shuffled from foot to foot as he stared down at the floor. "Me and Sammy can't get anything for daddy. We don't have any money." He whispered turning red.

Vonnie was quiet for a few minutes as she contemplated the best way to handle the situation. Not having the heart to take the stuffed animal away from Sammy she decided a little white lie was in order. "Actually you do, Dean. See your Uncle Josh gave me some money earlier to get something to cheer your daddy up. I just haven't had time to come down and get it until now." She smoothly lied. "You know your daddy better than I do. What do you think he'd like?"

Dean looked the nurse dead in the eyes attempting to gauge her sincerity before grinning. Turning he slowly walked around the shop scanning every shelf and rack for the perfect gift. On his second trip around the room he finally spied what he was looking for. He walked over and sat down in front of a shelf full of various nick nacks. He pushed a couple of boxes aside before pulling a small rectangular box off the back of the shelf. Standing he held it up to the nurse and asked, "Can we get this? Daddy loves old cars."

"Sure, sweetie." Nurse Vonnie replied taking the box. "I think that would be a great gift for him." She walked up to the register and quickly paid for the purchases.

John's room

"That's nothing!" Bobby bragged. "One time Travis and I went after a…"

"Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby! Look what we got daddy!" Dean excitedly shouted as he rushed into the room. "It looks just like your car!"

Bobby scooped the little boy up and settled him on his lap. "Yep, that's my car alright." He agreed.

"Whatcha got champ?" John called out from his bed.

Dean ran over to the bed and set the toy on the nightstand. He carefully climbed onto the bed beside his dad and then grabbed the toy and gently handed it to his father. "Here daddy. Me and Sammy got you something to make you feel better. I picked it out all by myself." Dean explained. "Do you like it?"

John wrapped Dean in a one-armed hug. "It's awesome, sport." He replied. "How about taking it out of the box for me?"

"Okay" Dean replied taking the box from his dad and carefully opening the lid.

"DaDa!" Sammy cried as he snuggled into John's side stuffed dog still in his hands.

"Hey Sammy" John greeted brushing a stray hair out of his little one's face. "Were you good for Nurse Vonnie?"

"They were both good as gold." Nurse Vonnie stated as she make her way to the door. "You have two precious little boys, Mr. Winchester."

"Thanks Vonnie" Bobby called out.

"You're welcome, Bobby." Nurse Vonnie replied from the doorway. "Make sure you call me next time you need someone to watch them for you."

"You got it." Bobby said winking at her before turning back to his family.

The men spent the rest of the afternoon going over the need to research while the boys happily played with the new toys. When John's supper tray arrived, he decided that it was time for his boys to go home for the night. "Dean, it's time to go home buddy." John softly said.

"But I wanna stay here with you." Dean protested taking his dad's hand.

"I know you do champ. But I need you to go home with Bobby and help him take care of Sammy for me." John explained. "He'll bring you back tomorrow, alright?"

Dean looked over at Sammy and sighed. "Yes sir" he whispered.

"John, why don't I take the boys to the hotel with me?" Jim offered. "Give Bobby a little break."

"I don't need a break." Bobby growled. "I like having the boys with me."

"That sounds like a great idea, Jim." John agreed ignoring Bobby's protest.

"I don't wanna go with Pastor Jim! I wanna stay with Bobby!" Dean yelled. He ran over and latched onto Bobby's leg.

"Dean, that's enough. You're going with Jim tonight and that's final." John ordered.

Jim picked up Sammy's diaper bag and then walked around the bed and scooped up Sammy. Jim walked over to get Dean and stopped at the sound of Sammy's cry.

"Dobby! Dobby!" Sammy cried. He dropped his dog and reached for his uncle while squirming in Jim's arms.

"Give him here." Bobby sighed taking the toddler from Jim. "Why don't you come stay at my place for the night? That should satisfy everyone."

"Sounds good to me. I'll just grab a few things from my room first." Jim agreed. "Night John."

"Boys tell your daddy good night so we can go." Bobby gently ordered.

Dean walked over to his dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night daddy." He said.

"Night, DaDa" Sammy called blowing his dad a kiss.

"Night boys. See you in the morning." John said. He watched Bobby and his boys until they disappeared out the door.

Bobby's house

"Looks like somebody ate too much ice cream." Bobby said as Sammy spit out another mouthful of casserole. He wiped Sammy's face and hands before setting the baby on the floor and cleaning up the messy high chair.

"Uncle Bobby can I have some more, please?" Dean asked holding out his plate.

"Sure kiddo." Bobby replied. He placed a couple of small spoonfuls of casserole on Dean's plate. "There you go."

Dean looked at the serving and frowned. "Uh, Uncle Bobby? Could I have just a little more? That's a Sammy size scoop."

"You don't need too much more Dean or you'll get sick." Bobby informed him as he shoveled some of the hash brown into his mouth.

"Oh, okay Uncle Bobby." Dean replied. He quickly finished his second helping, took his plate, silverware, and glass to the sink, and then walked over to Sammy. Taking his little brother by the hand Dean led him into the living room to play.

Jim watched Dean in amazement. As soon as the boys left the room, he rounded on Bobby. "I've got to hand it to you Bobby. You're doing an excellent job with the boys." He praised.

"Thanks Jim" Bobby said. Uncomfortable with the attention he stood and took his dishes to the sink. "Better go give Sammy his bath before he falls asleep." He called as he headed into the living room. He quickly collected both boys and walked down the hall before Jim could comment further.

"Dean, you get Sammy's overalls off while I start the water." Bobby told the little boy. Turning on the faucet he checked the temperature of the water with his hand. After adjusting the hot and cold to get the water just the right warmth for the baby, Bobby leaned down to put the stopper in the tub.

"Uncle Bobby! Look!" Dean shouted. "Something's wrong with Sammy's leg!"

Bobby spun around dropping the stopper in the tub. He picked up Sammy and sat him on the counter by the sink. Glancing at the youngest Winchester's leg he noticed a red rash covering the area around the injection site. _"Shit!"_ he thought. _"What now?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

This is for Hot Show who asked for a story about how Dean and Sammy learned to trust Bobby.

Vonnie836- Thanks for offering to hug Dean and Sammy.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and say a special thank you to all the readers who took the time to leave a review. You guys are awesome!

Previously on Supernatural- Glancing at the youngest Winchester's leg he noticed a red rash covering the area around the injection site. _"Shit!"_ he thought. _"What now?"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, turn off the water for me." Bobby ordered as he scooped up Sammy and headed out of the bathroom.

"Yes sir" Dean replied. He quickly turned off the water and dashed out the door and down the hall where he caught up with his uncle. He followed Bobby through the living room and into the kitchen. Seeing his uncle pick up the phone he asked, "Are you calling daddy?"

"No Dean. I'm calling Nurse Vonnie. I wanna ask her about Sammy." Bobby explained. He plopped down in a nearby chair and sat Sammy on the table in front of him as he dialed the hospital. He waited for the operator to answer and then requested to be transferred to the fourth floor nurse's station.

"Fourth floor nurse's station." A soothing voice answered. "Nurse Vonnie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Vonnie, its Bobby. I need your help." Bobby told her.

"Bobby? What's wrong? Is one of the boys hurt?" Vonnie questioned.

"Yes, I mean no" Bobby stammered. "It's Sammy. I took him to get his immunization this morning and now he has a red rash on his leg around the spot where the nurse gave him the shot."

Vonnie grabbed a pen and paper and asked, "Which vaccine was it, Bobby?"

"It was umm…M…MRI? No, that's not right. Umm M…M… it was M something. I think." Bobby stated cursing himself for not paying more attention to the nurse at the Health Center.

"Calm down Bobby." Vonnie softly said. "I think you mean MMR."

"Yeah, that's it!" Bobby exclaimed. "So is Sammy having a reaction to the shot? What do I do? Should I bring him to the…?"

"Whoa, Bobby! One question at a time." The nurse admonished. She gave her friend a few moments to calm down before continuing. "Now, are there any other symptoms?"

Bobby scratched his head. "No, I don't think; wait a minute. He didn't eat much supper tonight. I thought he just ate too much ice cream."

"Okay" Vonnie said writing the new information down. "Does he have a fever?"

Bobby placed the back of his hand on Sammy's forehead. "He doesn't feel hot."

Rolling her eyes at Bobby's answer Vonnie sighed. "That doesn't help, Bobby. Find the baby thermometer. It's probably in Sammy's diaper bag."

"Okay, hang on a minute." Bobby instructed. Turning to Dean he asked, Dean, do you know where your daddy keeps the baby thermometer?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied. "Why?"

"I need you to go get it for me. I need to check your brother's temperature." Bobby explained.

Dean shrugged as he headed out of the kitchen. "Okay, but Sammy's not gonna like that." He called over his shoulder. A couple of minutes later he returned and handed Bobby a small box and a jar of Vaseline. "Here."

Bobby glanced at the Vaseline before setting it on the table. Opening the box he pulled out a case containing the glass thermometer. "Okay, Vonnie, I got it. Now what do I do?...uh huh..uh huh…PUT IT WHERE?...There's not another way to…okay, okay, give me a minute." Bobby set the phone down rubbed a hand over his face. He picked Sammy up and took off his overalls and diaper before laying the baby on his lap. Taking a deep breath he coated the thermometer in Vaseline and then inserted it eliciting a cry from the youngest Winchester. "Sorry kiddo. I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Sammy! Sammy, look!" Dean called out as he placed his thumbs in his ears and stuck his tongue out. Hearing his little brother cry turn into a giggle Dean quickly repeated the silly face grinning as Sammy responded with more giggles.

Bobby watched as Dean continued to entertain his little brother. "Thanks Dean" he gratefully said.

"No problem Uncle Bobby." Dean replied. "I always do it for da…Ewww, Sammy!"

Bobby grimaced at the warm, wet feeling that was rolling down his pants leg. "Johnny owes me big time for this one." He grumbled. After glancing at the clock once more, he removed the thermometer and set Sammy down on the floor beside Dean. "Dean, take Sammy in the other room and tell Uncle Jim to put a clean diaper on him for me."

"Yes sir" Dean said taking his little brother by the hand. "C'mon Sammy. Let's go see Uncle Jim."

Bobby waited until the boys left the room to pick the phone back up. "Vonnie, you still there?" he asked.

"I'm here, Bobby" Vonnie assured him. "What's Sammy's temp?"

Bobby held the thermometer up to the light and squinted to see the tiny numbers. "It says 100.2" he told her.

"Good" Vonnie replied with a smile. "Sammy's having a very mild reaction to the vaccine. He'll be fine. Give him infant drops for the fever and keep a close eye on him. If his fever gets over 101.5, bring him in. Otherwise, the drops should take care of the fever and the rash will clear up on its own in a few days."

"You sure, Vonnie?" Bobby asked.

"Positive" Vonnie stated. "But call me if anything changes."

"Thanks Vonnie" Bobby said. "I think I can handle it from here. Night."

"Night Bobby. Give the boys a hug for me." Vonnie instructed before hanging up the phone. Glancing at the clock she decided to give Bobby a couple of hours and then call him. She needed to make sure the little baby was alright.

Bobby dug through the diaper bag searching every pocket until he found a brand new bottle of the infant drops Vonnie had told him about. Sitting down in the rocking chair he fought to remove the plastic wrapping from the box and then the bottle. Once the wrapping was finally removed and disposed of he carefully read through the directions and put the correct amount of medicine in the dropper before asking Jim to bring Sammy over to him. He sat Sammy down in his lap, gently placed the dropper in the baby's mouth and squeezed the end to push the needed medicine into Sammy's mouth. "Good boy" he praised ruffling the baby's hair.

Dean watched as his uncle gave Sammy some medicine. Walking over he climbed onto Bobby's other knee and rubbed his little brother's arm. "Uncle Bobby, is Sammy gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Sammy's gonna be just fine, champ." Bobby assured him. "That medicine will fix him right up. You'll see."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked peering up at his uncle.

"I'm sure kiddo." Bobby said with a smile. "Now why don't you go and get your bath? That way you can watch Sammy for me while I take a shower."

"Okay" Dean replied sliding off Bobby's lap. "I'll be right back, Sammy."

Bobby watched Dean disappear down the hall and then gazed down at Sammy. "Night, night time Sammy" Bobby whispered as he leaned back and slowly started rocking.

The next morning

The smell of bacon and eggs cooking woke Dean. Sitting up he was surprised to find himself on the couch. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Kicking off the blanket that someone had placed over him he stood and looked over to the other side of the room smiling at the sight of Uncle Bobby and Sammy fast asleep in the recliner. Hearing soft footsteps he turned to see his Uncle Jim coming out of the kitchen.

Jim put a finger to his lips before motioning for Dean to follow him into the kitchen. He handed the little boy a couple of plates and returned to the stove and their breakfast. "Morning Dean" he whispered.

"Morning Uncle Jim" Dean replied. He set the plates on the table and walked over to get some silverware. "Is Sammy okay?"

"He's still has a little fever, Dean but he'll be just fine." Jim told him as he scooped the bacon onto a plate and carried it over to the table. "I figured we'd let Sammy and Bobby sleep in this morning. They had a long night."

"Okay" Dean said. He grinned as his uncle piled bacon, eggs, and grits onto his plate. "Can we go see daddy?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"In a little while Dean." Jim replied sitting down only to jump up as the phone began to ring. He quickly grabbed the receiver before it could wake up the others. "Singer residence…Good morning John, Dean and I were just talking about you…Yes, we're coming in a little while…We need to eat breakfast first John…I know but…John, you need to…Fine. We'll be there in about an hour…I'll tell them…Alright. Bye John." Jim quietly hung up the phone and returned to the table. "Your father is one stubborn son of a gun." He told Dean. "The man just won't take no for an answer."

Dean grinned as he shoveled his bacon and eggs into his mouth. "He just misses me and Sammy." He defended.

"I know but he shouldn't…" He was cut off by someone knocking at the door. "What now?" he asked walking through the living room and opening the door. "Good morning Vonnie. What brings you out this way?"

"Good morning Jim. I thought I drop by on my way home and make sure Sammy was doing alright." Vonnie explained. She followed Jim into the living room and smiled as a pair of big brown eyes stared at her.

"Von-nie! Von-nie!" Sammy called holding his arms out to her.

Vonnie walked over, gently picked the baby up, and gave him a hug and kiss. "Sounds like somebody's feeling better this morning." She said as she walked into the kitchen with Sammy secure in her arms. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

"O's!" Sammy shouted clapping his hands.

Vonnie took a seat beside Dean who passed her a bowl and the box of cereal. "Thank you Dean." She said pouring a few into the bowl and setting it in front of Sammy.

"You're welcome, Nurse Vonnie. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked. "Uncle Jim's a good cook."

"No thank you sweetheart." Vonnie replied. "I've already eaten."

Dean quickly finished off his breakfast and took his dishes to the sink. "I'm finished Uncle Jim. Can we go see daddy now?" he asked.

"Not right now Dean. We have company." Jim stated. "Besides we'll have to wait for Uncle Bobby to wake up. We can't leave Sammy here with him while he's sleeping."

"I could stay with Sammy until Bobby wakes up." Vonnie volunteered.

"Are you sure, Vonnie?" Jim questioned. "I know you have to be tired from working all night."

"Sammy and I will be just fine." Vonnie assured him. "Anyway I have a feeling you two won't be gone too long. Mr. Winchester was already yelling about his discharge papers before I left."

"That sounds like John." Jim said shaking his head.

"So can we go get daddy now Uncle Jim?" Dean asked again.

"Yes, we can go now." Jim replied laughing as Dean danced around the table at the news. "Vonnie, the thermometer and infant drops are on the table beside Bobby. Sammy's last dose was about four hours ago."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of Sammy." Vonnie said. "Just go get Mr. Winchester before he huffs and puffs and blows the hospital down."

"We're on our way!" Jim chuckled. He took Dean's hand and the two walked through the living room and out the front door.

At the hospital

"Dang it John! Will you just stop and rest for a few minutes?" Josh growled. "Bobby and Jim will be here soon."

"I can't help it! I've got a feeling that something's wrong with one of my boys." John told his friend. "And it's driving me crazy."

"Your boys are fine, John. You told me yourself that you'd already talked to Jim this morning." Josh pointed out. "And he didn't say anything was wrong so…Speak of the devil. Oops! Sorry Jim."

"No harm done." Jim replied.

"Daddy!" Dean hollered racing over to where his dad sat on the bed. "Are you coming home now?"

"I sure am, sport." John said glancing at the door behind Jim. "Uhh, Jim? Where's Bobby and Sammy?"

"Sammy got sick last night daddy. He had to stay home with Uncle Bobby and Nurse Vonnie." Dean informed his father.

Seeing John's angry expression Jim quickly piped up. "It's okay John. Sammy just had a little reaction to an immunization he had yesterday. He's fine."

"Was it the MMR vaccine, Jim?" John asked.

Jim's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How did you know, John?"

"Lucky guess." John said. "That was the only shot Dean ever had a reaction to. Figures Sammy would react the same. Now let's get outta here. I'm sick of this place."

Jim buzzed for the nurse and grabbed John's bag. A few minutes later a nurse arrived with a wheel chair in tow. After a long and heated debate John glumly sat down in the chair with Dean on one knee and allowed Josh to push him out of the room and out the hospital doors.

At Bobby's

Bobby was just walking into the living room when the front door opened and John and Dean burst in followed by Josh and Jim. "Keep it down guys!" he hissed. "Sammy's sleeping!"

"How's he doing?" John asked as he headed for the back.

"He's better. His fever's down to 99.4." Bobby told him.

John slowly opened the door and walked over to the bed. He smiled down at his sleeping baby boy and then turned to Bobby. "Thanks for taking care of my boys for me Bobby. Don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"You can start by laying down before you fall down, you idjit." Bobby said with a grin.

"I think I can handle that." John replied as he carefully lowered himself onto the bed beside Sammy. He smiled as the baby turned and curled into his side. Wrapping an arm around his sleeping son John closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Bobby took Dean by the hand and led him out of the room. They walked back into the living room where Jim and Josh were waiting. "Dean, why don't you watch cartoons for a while?" he suggested.

"Okay, Uncle Bobby" Dean replied parking himself in front of the television.

"You did a great job with the boys, Bobby." Jim praised. "You'll make a wonderful father some day."

"If only" Bobby thought as he walked into the kitchen with the other men. Glancing back at Dean he smiled. For now he was content to be Dean and Sammy's Uncle Bobby.

The End


End file.
